


Испорченный и чистый

by Gierre



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Family Drama, First Love, Friendship, M/M, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Андрей и Оля с раннего детства делили жизнь на двоих: родители учили брата заботиться о больной сестре, а она находила развлечения для них обоих. Пришло время учебы в университете, Оля решилась поехать в столицу, и родители отправили Андрея следом за ней. Они не знали, как повлияет на близнецов московская жизнь. В первый же день судьба столкнула их с Котёнком.





	Испорченный и чистый

С Котёнком Андрей познакомился через сестру. Она протащила его через весь коридор, поставила перед Женькой и заявила, жестом подчеркивая торжественность момента:  
— Михалыч, это Котёнок, — губы её слегка подрагивали от напирающего смеха, так что Андрей расслабился. Если уж кто нравился Ольке, можно было не волноваться.  
— Очень приятно, — пробормотал Котёнок, в миру Евгений Семёнович Котейкин, и протянул костлявую, перепачканную в синей пасте руку. У него как раз был период острого интереса к рисованию, который совпал с первой лекцией в универе, поэтому от рукопожатия у Андрея остался размытый голубоватый след на пальцах.  
— Познакомились, молодцы, теперь пошли кофе пить, — Олька схватила их и повела по запутанным незнакомым пока еще коридорам. С детства она ориентировалась на местности лучше большинства, даже в конкурсах участвовала. Андрей всегда брал ее в школьную команду, когда родители отпускали, и на их совместной полочке скопился десяток призов. На себя он брал тяжелый рюкзак, работу топором и веревкой, а Олька выводила команду из лесов, болот, полей — отовсюду, куда организаторам приходило в голову отправить их. Спортивное ориентирование Андрею помогало отвлечься от скучных уроков, а Олька в восторге разглядывала бескрайние пейзажи родины.  
Андрей шел за сестрой, ничуть не волнуясь, а Котёнок уже тогда занервничал. Потом, много раз прокручивая в голове этот день, Андрей понял, что Котёнка впервые кто-то тащил вперед.  
— Мы точно идем, куда надо? — робко спросил он.  
— Не писай в компот, — отозвалась Олька, они в последний раз свернули и вышли точно к кафетерию. Увы, в первый учебный день он был закрыт. Внутри суетилась бригада ремонтников.  
— И что теперь делать? — растерялся Котёнок. Прозвище Олька дала ему подходящее, хоть и не оригинальное. С фамилией Котейкин на большие поблажки рассчитывать не стоило. Испуганный взгляд Котёнка показался Андрею полным ужаса — как же так, кафетерий закрыт.  
Олька махнула рукой и пошла в другой конец кампуса — искать новый. Пар больше не было, первую вводную лекцию они честно отзевали на галерке, и можно было расходиться по домам, но ей явно не хотелось.  
— Котёнок, а ты зачем сюда пришёл? — спросила Олька, пока они шли по пустому коридору дальше.  
— Учиться, — он безразлично пожал плечами.  
— От армии косишь, небось? — язык у нее был острым с самого детства. Из-за него она часто попадала в переплет, и Андрею приходилось выручать ее кулаками. Он скрипнул зубами и понадеялся, что Котейкин не полезет в драку, но он вместо этого осунулся и промолчал.  
— А я города хочу строить, — заявила Олька, не обратив никакого внимания на молчание Котёнка. — Видел в фильме «Начало», как они воображали город, а он потом появлялся?  
Котёнок кивнул — слабо-слабо, попробуй, заметь.  
— Вот я хочу, как они, — Олька широко улыбалась. С утра волнение довело ее до того, что она вышла из дому в тапочках. Встречать новых людей ей было тяжело, и она компенсировала все болтливостью. Андрей до школы сам лез знакомить их с новыми, но потом это стало выходить у него слишком неуклюже, и она себя пересилила — знакомилась, заводила друзей, и потом они потихоньку втягивали в свой круг Андрея. Даже в зал его позвали знакомые Ольки, услышав от нее, что он с детства засматривался фильмами про Рембо.  
— Это же выдумка, — заявил Котёнок.  
— Ну, это будущее, — Ольку слова Котёнка задели, она даже остановилась. — Через несколько лет, может, и мы так сможем.  
— Нет, — упёрся Котёнок — перестал быть робким мямлей, — нет, там же все происходит во сне. На самом деле они там строят так же, как мы. Просто они научились строить города во сне. Это ведь переложение идей Эдена начала прошлого века.  
— Ладно, — согласилась Олька, но Андрей понял — чтобы отвязаться. Разревется еще дома — успокаивать.  
— Слушай, да какая тебе разница? — вмешался он.  
— Да я просто объясняю, — Котёнок посмотрел на него и опять испуганно отвернулся.  
Андрея злило, когда другие боялись его без причины. Он не грубил и старался лишний раз не раскрывать рот. Каждое утро он видел себя в отражении и напоминал себе, что надо быть аккуратным с посторонними. Если бы он сам увидел такого бугая на улице, разве не испугался бы? От постоянного напряжения Андрей вечно хмурился, и проблем это только прибавляло — чем больше он думал об этом — тем больше хмурился. Олька сказала, это как замкнутый круг, и лучше всего забить, но каждый раз, сталкиваясь со страхом в чужих глазах, Андрей вспоминал и напрягался сильнее.  
— Слушай, да объяснял бы другим — кому это интересно, — он постарался говорить вежливо. У Ольки уже дрожали губы — вот-вот слезы потекут. Надо было увести ее. — Пошли, Оль, пошли, нам домой пора.  
— Потом увидимся? — спросил Котёнок, когда они спускались по лестнице.  
— Ага, — отмахнулся Андрей, а Олька ничего не ответила — старалась проглотить слезы.  
— Зачем он это сказал?! — закричала она, когда они отошли подальше от кампуса. — Я же хочу как там, чтобы как по волшебству. Представляешь? Будут такие города-трансформеры. Захотел — квартира, захотел — ресторан, захотел — кино. Люди будут просто думать, что им надо, а оно будет появляться. Видел в журнале схемы из Штатов? Вот как их модули, только наши. Ну, ты-то мне веришь?  
Андрей ответил, что верит, положил ладонь ей на плечо, но она отстранилась — хотела выглядеть независимой. Руки деть было некуда, так что он спрятал их в карманы и поплелся рядом, слушая сбивчивую речь сестры. Она рассказывала, что когда-нибудь люди научатся делать вещи так, что они будут принимать форму в зависимости от мыслей. Подключат специальные чипы-передатчики к мозгу, чтобы можно было менять весь дом под настроение.  
Мечтать Олька могла целыми днями. Она и выбрала мехмат из-за того, что все ее мечты сводились к научным журналам и расчетам. Пока Андрей прозябал в спортзале, Олька корпела над книгами, выписывала себе имена людей, названия мест, мечтала уехать в Москву и там своими глазами увидеть чудо. Из-за фантазий она влипала в истории даже чаще, чем из-за острого языка, так что Андрей всегда был наготове. Котейкин хоть не полез с кулаками, у других редко хватало на это терпения.  
— Будешь защищать ее, понятно? — строго сказала Андрею мама, когда решили с поступлением Ольки.  
— Да я ни черта в математике не понимаю, — ответил Андрей. Он знал, что проиграет в их споре, но не мог сдаться сразу — надо было хоть для виду побороться за мечту о самостоятельной жизни.  
Андрей хотел поступить в военное училище, когда узнал от отца, что пистолеты выдают солдатам, которые ведут себя хорошо. Пообещал, что будет вести себя очень хорошо, но отец только рассмеялся в ответ. Со своими мечтами Андрей ходил от отца к матери, оттуда к Ольке, но его никто не поддерживал, потому что в конечном итоге все сводилось к тому, что он не любит их, хочет умереть молодым и оставить их страдать в одиночестве.  
— Поступишь за деньги, — объявила мама. — Будешь следить, чтоб она там хорошо себя чувствовала, ясно?  
Когда Ольке было пять лет, у нее обнаружили какое-то сложное заболевание, связанное с сердцем, которого Андрей не смог понять ни тогда, ни после, даже в ее сбивчивых рассказах. Ей нельзя было сильно нервничать и нужно было всегда таскать за собой таблетки, но она забывала, поэтому все делал Андрей, неукоснительно соблюдая инструкции лечащего врача.  
— С условием, — ответил он матери. — Когда Оля закончит универ, я пойду, куда захочу.  
— Да хоть бы провалился — мне какое дело, — мама разозлилась.  
Она часто на словах давала ему понять, что ей все равно, куда он потратит свою никчемную жизнь, но когда он переступал невидимую черту, всякий раз дергала за ниточки:  
— Ты меня совсем не любишь, да? Я места себе не находила, уже двенадцатый час!  
После тренировок в спортзале ребята шли в парк — трепались, иногда распивали банку пива, устраивали шуточные бои. Андрею нравилось ходить с ними, но он мог остаться только на полчаса, а потом уходил, выслушивая в спину обидное «маменькин сынок». Если он задерживался, маме становилось плохо — она не притворялась, он чувствовал запах корвалола, видел, какая она бледная и как искренне волнуется, глядя на него с порога квартиры.  
Отец рассказал ему страшную тайну только на выпускном. Мать велела после вручения дипломов идти домой, но Андрей знал, что ребята соберутся и будут провожать друг друга «в большую жизнь». Будет много пива, даже водка будет, но главное — будут ребята, и он сможет в последний раз увидеть их, потому что билеты на поезд в Москву давно куплены, общага проплачена на год вперед, и мать с отцом не разрешат ему отлучиться от Оли даже на пару дней.  
— Его машина сбила, — тихо сказал батя, прикурив, показывая фото беззубого мальчугана. Руки его не тряслись, голос — не дрожал, Андрей даже не сразу понял, о чем он говорит. Разве можно так про смерть сына? — Нянька поздно вечером вела из садика. Погнался за мячом — она не успела.  
— Сколько ему было… лет? — выдавил из себя Андрей.  
— Четыре, — батя уронил сигарету на асфальт и притушил, а потом убрал фото в бумажник. — Матери не рассказывай, ладно? Я ей обещал.  
Андрей кивнул. Оле он тоже не сказал ни слова, но перестал злиться на мать за то, что вечно звала его раньше срока в дом. Боялась, наверное, что он тоже пропадет в темноте.  
Когда они уезжали, ребята из спортзала пришли на вокзал, и он успел с ними попрощаться.  
— Вы как узнали? — спросил он, а они все вместе, как по команде, посмотрели на Ольку. Она обзвонила их и каждому велела явиться. В такие минуты Андрей совсем не злился, что ему пришлось заботиться о ней с раннего детства. Кое-что в жизни было ему недоступно, зато это хорошо умела Оля, но и ей в одиночку было не выжить, и тут как раз помогали его дисциплина и физическая подготовка.  
Поступить на мехмат Ольке было непросто. Она притащила с собой в Москву научные работы со школьных кружков, вызубрила все тесты, ЕГЭ сдала лучше, чем все остальные в городе, выиграла Олимпиаду, но все равно ей было тяжело. Каждый вечер она корпела над учебниками, боялась, что спросят что-нибудь не из программы. Андрей уходил в тренажерный зал общаги, заставлял себя на пару часов забыть о Москве, мехмате и даже Ольке, чтоб не сойти с ума. Когда он заглядывал в учебник, он видел там пустые строчки.  
— Молодой человек, зачем вам это? — спросил мужчина в строгом костюме — он должен был передать отцовские деньги «наверх». Встретились возле его дорогой машины, и он неожиданно предложил выпить кофе. Андрей, вспомнив указание отца «ни от чего не отказываться и вести себя вежливо», без раздумий согласился.  
Они сидели в дорогом ресторане, лучащийся гордостью официант нес им кофе на подносе, вышагивая, словно павлин.  
— Из-за сестры, — честно ответил Андрей.  
— Она что, одна не справится? — мужчина прикурил. Курить в ресторане было запрещено, но официант принес ему пепельницу.  
— Она болеет, — ответил Андрей. Он редко рассказывал об Олькиной болезни — она не любила. Хотела, чтобы к ней относились, как ко всем остальным. Со скандалами добивалась, чтоб отпускали на соревнования.  
«Только с Андрюшей!» — сдавалась мама.  
— Может, не надо ей в Москву? Ты не подумай, что я тебя отговариваю — деньги я отдам, куда надо. У нее — высший балл, Олимпиада, комиссия с ногами ее оторвет, но ты же совсем не тянешь.  
— Я не глупый, — возразил Андрей — вежливость ему удавалась плохо.  
— Разве я говорил, что ты глупый? — мужчина улыбнулся. Максим Викторович, так его звали. Андрей повторял про себя имя-отчество, чтобы не запутаться, как мантру. — Просто мехмат — не твоё. Хочешь, я тебя на геологию устрою? По всей стране покатаешься. Походы, горы — романтика.  
Мысль о том, что ему не придется шесть лет следить за сестрой, и он сможет уходить в горы, с ребятами, с целой толпой сверстников, которые будут восхищенно смотреть, как много он умеет в походной жизни, захватила Андрея целиком.  
— Давай я с отцом поговорю? — Максим Викторович настаивал. — Если он про деньги переживает, так с геологии ты получать будешь больше, чем с мехмата. Там еще попробуй, устройся, с такой конкуренцией.  
Андрей уже видел перед собой золотые горы. Вот они забрались на вершину горы, сидят в палатке, и вокруг — никого. Ни матери, ни отца, ни Ольки — только он и ребята, и черт бы их побрал, эти обязанности.  
Потом зазвенел телефон, Олька спросила, когда он вернется, он положил трубку и помотал головой Максиму Викторовичу.  
— Ладно, мехмат, значит, мехмат. Гарантия одна — поступишь. Если не хочешь вылететь — придется догонять.  
Андрей и сам знал, что догонять придется, и очень быстро. На первой лекции он не понял ни слова, а дальше все пошло еще хуже. Олька препиралась с Котёнком, спорила, можно ли рассчитывать на нейроинтерфейсы бытового назначения в ближайшем будущем. Андрей смотрел на Ютубе ролики для школьников, перечитывал учебники и едва находил время зайти в качалку на один часик. Ребята засмеяли бы, если б узнали.  
— Он такой чудесный! — похвасталась Олька в конце первого месяца, подкрашивая ресницы. Андрей, снова не выспавшийся после вечерней зубрежки, хмуро смотрел на нее. — Он меня в кино пригласил, прикинь?  
Спрашивать, о ком она говорит, было не нужно. Олька трещала про Котёнка дни напролет. В универе она говорила с ним самим, а после универа — о нем. Андрей смотрел на тощую фигурку, закутанную в хипарские шмотки, и не мог понять, что Олька нашла в Котёнке кроме того, что он вечно спорил с ней. Одногруппники окрестили Ольку с Женькой парой и были уверены, что у них «все серьезно», и это злило Андрея еще сильнее, потому что таскаться за сестрой приходилось, как раньше, но теперь это означало, что он везде натыкался на Котёнка и слушал чужое шушуканье.  
В кино Котёнок сказал Ольке, что мечтает работать на военных, и она всю ночь ревела, мешая Андрею выписывать определения из учебника.  
— Павел Константинович говорит, ты очень стараешься, — в субботу вечером позвонил Максим Викторович. Андрей не ожидал, но принял вызов, крепко запомнив слова отца о том, что грубить «таким людям» не стоит. Андрей никаким людям не грубил, но когда отец просил о таких вещах, старался быть особенно вежливым.  
— У меня репетитор есть, — ответил он.  
— Сегодня тоже заниматься будешь?  
Андрей знал, что вежливым ответом будет:  
— Нет.  
Максим Викторович заехал за ними на своей дорогой машине и повез в планетарий, где Олька заворожено глядела вверх, а Андрей почувствовал на своем бедре тяжелую ладонь. Он едва удержался чтобы не дернуться — слова отца эхом звучали в голове. Вежливо ли будет убрать руку Максима Викторовича или лучше оставить, как есть? В конце концов, это же просто бедро. Может, отец попросил присмотреть за ними. Кроме этой в голове Андрея мелькнула другая мысль, и он обрадовался, что в темноте планетария не разглядеть цвет на лицах — все было одинаково высвечено искусственными созвездиями. Андрей подумал о походах в горы и о том, что можно было бы делать там. Вспомнил ребят из школы, с которыми ходил в спортзал, вспомнил свои редкие мечты, которые выбивал из головы десятками приседаний, отжиманий и подтягиваний. Рука никуда не делась до самого конца завораживающей истории о космическом будущем, из которой Андрей не услышал ни слова.  
Когда они вернулись обратно к общаге, Максим Викторович сказал Оле возвращаться в комнату, потом отогнал машину вглубь стоянки и опустил спинки передних кресел. Андрея бил озноб, он почти не чувствовал пальцы и, прекрасно понимая, что происходит, старался найти заветный баланс между вежливостью и здравым смыслом.  
— Если не хочешь — дверь открыта, — сказал Максим Викторович, указывая на выход.  
Рука Андрея коснулась металлической ручки. Сквозь темноту осеннего вечера он видел контуры старого здания общаги, куда должен был вернуться. Он вспомнил, что Олька до сих пор не забыла разговор с Котёнком, и что она начнет трещать про города, которые меняют направление, пока не заснет. Андрей сядет за учебники и будет зубрить матан до посинения, хотя меньше всего на свете хочет делать это.  
Пройдет несколько лет, и Олька будет строить города, а что будет делать он? Выслушивать всю жизнь истории про Котёнка?  
Он убрал руку и просверлил взглядом Максима Викторовича, но тот почему-то не испугался. Вместо этого он снял дорогой пиджак, бросил на заднее сиденье и туда же толкнул Андрея. Это было совсем не похоже на палатку на вершине горы с ребятами из фантазий, но Максим Викторович точно знал, что делать, и не задавал глупых вопросов про то, что умел или не умел Андрей.  
— Сбрось вызов, когда будешь свободен, — сказал Максим Викторович на прощание и сунул в руку Андрея пачку денег.  
— Я не…  
— Возьми, — Максим Викторович надел пиджак и теперь поправлял галстук — он выглядел так строго, что Андрей проглотил все возражения. — Для меня — копейки, а тебе не помешают.  
«Копейки» Максима Викторовича Андрей сунул в чемодан, пока Олька готовила реферат, погруженная в свои мысли. Они жили в разных комнатах — в одной не поселили бы даже за дополнительные деньги, но их раздельные комнаты соединял один коридор и санузел. Олька сидела за столом Андрея до глубокой ночи, потому что так ей было спокойней.  
— Ты что-то долго, — рассеянно сказала она, закончив работу.  
— Просто решали кое-какие дела, — ответил Андрей.  
Ночью он долго не мог заснуть — вспоминал машину Максима Викторовича. Расскажет он отцу? Нет, глупости, про такие вещи не говорят. Почему не говорят? Можно ли позвонить на следующий день или это будет выглядеть «неприлично»? Что будет выглядеть «прилично» после того, что они сделали? Позвать в кафе? В кино?  
Андрей смотрел на стену, за которой лежала Олька. Наверное, опять думает про Котёнка. Когда они ходили в кино, он ее поцеловал? Рассказала бы она брату про такое? Можно ли рассказать ей про то, что было в машине? Позвонит она матери? Расскажет?  
Он накрылся одеялом с головой, положил сверху подушку и оказался в приятной темноте, где не нужно было ничего решать.  
На следующий день Ольке захотелось пойти в парк.  
— Позови Котёнка, — предложил Андрей. Он вертел в руке телефон, где последним принятым вызовом светился контакт Максима Викторовича. Два раза нажать — и всё.  
— Ладно, — Олька хитро улыбнулась. — Уговорил.  
Когда она ушла, Андрей два раза коснулся экрана в области зеленой трубки, дождался гудка и коснулся красной трубки. На секунду он почувствовал себя очень взрослым — это было похоже на шпионский боевик.  
Максим Викторович отвез его в тот же ресторан, где они встретились в первый раз, опять угостил кофе и спросил:  
— На следующие выходные сможешь?  
Андрей представил себе _два дня_ в компании Максима Викторовича — у него пересохло во рту. Он хотел сказать «да», но телефон снова зазвенел, и из трубки раздался голос заплаканной Ольки. Она просила Андрея вернуться в общагу.  
— Чем она болеет? — спросил Максим Викторович.  
— Порок сердца, — ответил Андрей, потому что это было проще, чем объяснять мудреный Олькин диагноз.  
— Нельзя волноваться, — Максим Викторович кивнул с пониманием. Андрей надеялся, теперь он отпустит его в общагу, а на следующих выходных они встретятся снова. — Ладно, пошли.  
Возле выхода Максим Викторович резко свернул к туалету, утянул за собой Андрея и повернул замок. Было тесно, они едва могли развернуться вдвоем, и Андрей слышал шаги за дверью, но ему было все равно, потому что через несколько минут он должен был терпеливо сидеть возле Ольки и ждать, пока она выговорится. У него было всего несколько минут на то, чтобы быть собой.  
Олька поругалась с Котёнком. Он опять начал рассказывать про военку, а она хотела, чтобы они посидели на лавочке и подумали о будущем.  
— В смысле? — не понял Андрей.  
— Ну, что у нас будет дальше, — Олька громко шмыгнула носом, но отвлеклась — начала успокаиваться.  
— Что будет дальше?  
— Ну, мы уже месяц встречаемся, — Олька объясняла ему это как прописную истину. — Теперь надо решить, что мы дальше будем делать.  
— А он знает, что вы встречаетесь? — ляпнул Андрей и пожалел об этом в ту же секунду. Олька кинулась на него с кулаками, а он мог только закрываться от ее ударов и надеяться, что она не двинет ногой.  
— Какие вы все глупые! — кричала она. — Что еще мы делаем, по-твоему? Он меня в кино пригласил! Мы в столовке сидим вместе. Да вся группа знает, что мы встречаемся!  
Андрей хотел сказать ей, что Котёнок вполне может быть вторым человеком, который не в курсе этого, потому что первым был он сам, Андрей, ее родной брат, но промолчал. Вместо этого он задумался, как объяснить то, что происходило между ним и Максимом Викторовичем. Им пора поговорить о будущем? Или надо подождать месяц, сходить на фильм, купить поп-корн и вместе завтракать несколько дней подряд?  
Выходные приближались, Андрей надеялся, что между Олькой и Котёнком все утрясется, и они решат свои проблемы, а потом свалят куда-нибудь, чтобы он тоже мог свалить.  
— Я с другом хочу за город съездить, — сказал Андрей в среду, закидывая удочку. Они сидели в столовке и вилкой отбирали съедобные кусочки рагу.  
— С каким другом? — живо заинтересовалась Олька.  
— Да там, с одним.  
— Врать так и не научился, — Олька расхохоталась. — Девчонку нашел, что ли?  
— Да как бы не то что, — Андрей пожал плечами, изобразив на лице смущение.  
— Ого! — выдал Котёнок, которого было не отогнать от Ольки в дневное время, и на которого Андрей возлагал большие надежды в своем шатком плане. Ссору они замяли, хотя временами на лице Ольки возникала мрачная многозначительность. — И как у вас, серьезно все?  
— Да вроде как, — Андрей снова пожал плечами.  
— Целовались? — накинулась Олька.  
Андрей вспомнил последнюю встречу — нет, там не целовались. Попробуй, развернись в такой тесноте. Потом первую — были там поцелуи? Андрей не вспомнил ни одного, но допускал мысль, что они были, просто он не обратил внимания.  
— Ого! — восхищенно протянула Олька. — Да у тебя правда девчонка! Познакомишь?  
Андрей устало вздохнул, и тут на помощь пришел Котёнок, в точности в соответствии с предварительными расчетами:  
— Что ты к нему пристала? Может, она застенчивая, откуда ты знаешь. Налетишь на нее со своими теориями — спугнешь.  
— Я?! — возмутилась Олька, но было видно, что он убедил ее подождать.  
Оставалось найти предлог, под которым потом они «расстанутся» с воображаемой девушкой, и выходные были устроены.  
Максим Викторович ждал его рано утром. Посмотреть на дачу Андрею так и не удалось: он перебирался из ванной в спальню и обратно, жевал бутерброды, пил вино прямо из бутылки и отчаянно надеялся, что на теле не останется следов к понедельнику. Если Олька начнет спрашивать о деталях, он не сможет врать складно.  
Когда он выходил из машины вечером воскресенья, Максим Викторович снова сунул ему денег, а он опять попытался не взять их, но под строгим взглядом забрал пачку.  
— Тебе работа не нужна случаем? — неожиданно окликнул Максим Викторович, уже когда Андрей подошел к двери.  
— Какая? — крикнул он.  
— С пятизначными суммами, — ответил Максим Викторович.  
Андрей остановился. Пятизначные суммы он теперь представлял себе очень быстро — лекции по алгебре на Ютубе не прошли даром. За деньги, что ли, предложит спать? Ему стало противно, и он подошел обратно к машине с серьезным видом, чтобы высказать все, что наболело. И про ответственность за совращение, и про знакомство с отцом, и про то, что есть люди, которые не продаются.  
— Я помню, ты говорил про военку, — невозмутимо продолжил Максим Викторович, когда Андрей оказался в одном шаге от гневной тирады.  
Он замер.  
— Работа тяжелая, трудовую книжку никто заводить не будет, — ровным тоном говорил Максим Викторович, и уже во второй раз в его обществе у Андрея начали неметь пальцы на руках. — Если хочешь подержать в руках пистолетики, звони.  
— Пистолетики? — вырвалось у Андрея.  
— Забудь, — Максим Викторович начал поднимать боковое стекло. — До выходных, там созвонимся.  
Забыть у Андрея не получилось. В довесок к неприятному ощущению собственной продажности он теперь знал, что Максим Викторович связан с «пистолетиками» и «пятизначными суммами». Он думал, это какой-нибудь важный человек в универе или кто-нибудь из министерства, в крайнем случае — бизнесмен. Максим Викторович оказался бандитом. Знал ли отец, когда отправлял его на встречу — передавать деньги? Кто-нибудь в семье думает о _его_ безопасности? Или они пекутся только о здоровье Ольки?  
— Представляешь, этот козел меня бросил! — с порога выдала Оля.  
— Кто бросил? — удивился Андрей. Про Котёнка за выходные он совершенно забыл.  
Олька разревелась и сквозь слезы по порциям выдала историю о том, как Котейкин утащил ее играть в пейнтбол с друзьями, потом угостил мороженым в Макдональдсе, а после отказался целовать и заявил, что она «все неправильно поняла».  
— Я же его люблю! — кричала Олька. Андрей достал ее таблетки, налил стакан воды и заставил выпить. Не хватало еще везти ее в больницу из-за Котёнка.  
— Вы с ним знакомы месяц, — возразил Андрей.  
— Полтора! — всхлипнула Олька. Таблетки действовали на нее очень быстро, и она успокаивалась. Андрей знал, что через пару минут ее потянет в сон.  
— Оль, ну какая любовь, о чем ты?  
— Он такой хороший, Михалыч, ты не представляешь! — глаза ее слипались, но она упрямо гнула свою линию.  
— Я разве сказал, что он — плохой? — удивился Андрей.  
— Ты говоришь, я его любить не могу!  
— Так вы знакомы-то всего…  
Несмотря на таблетки, заснула Олька только под утро, и на следующий день Андрей спал на галёрке. Котёнок подсел к нему и толкнул в бок на второй паре:  
— Она очень переживала?  
— Тебе-то какое дело, — Андрей зевнул и попытался отвернуться. Под монотонный бубнеж Степаныча про уравнения спалось очень сносно.  
— Я ее обижать не хотел, — не унимался Котёнок. — Я просто думал, мы с ней — друзья.  
— Слушай, какого лешего ты на меня это валишь, а? — Андрей развернулся и вцепился в Котёнка самым злющим из своих взглядов. Таким, которым разгонял гопоту на районе.  
Котёнок моргнул и отсел подальше, а у Андрея нашлась возможность увидеть еще пару снов.  
Всю неделю Олька дулась на Котёнка и запрещала Андрею с ним разговаривать, а потом собрала целую шайку девчонок и рассказала им, как мерзко поступил с ней Женя. Андрей, погруженный в чтение сборника тестов, вяло наблюдал за ее местью и не вмешивался — надеялся, так отойдет быстрее.  
На выходных Максим Викторович снова забрал его и отвез на дачу. В холодильнике стояло пиво и пакеты с едой из ресторана, они опять валялись в кровати, но слова про «пятизначные суммы» не выходили у Андрея из головы, поэтому вечером субботы он получил от Максима Викторовича нагоняй за «слишком серьезное лицо».  
— Ты уравнения решаешь в уме?  
— Думаю, — вырвалось у Андрея, пиво развязало язык.  
— Про сестру?  
— Про деньги ваши.  
— Не думай, потрать на что-нибудь, — Максим Викторович встал с кровати и пошел к холодильнику, а потом вернулся с новой партией бутылок.  
— Я про «пятизначные суммы».  
Максим Викторович посмотрел на Андрея долгим пристальным взглядом — это было похоже на детскую игру в гляделки. Андрей не отвернулся, и тогда через минуту Максим Викторович выдал:  
— У моего сына подстрелили товарища.  
Андрей сделал несколько глотков пива, переваривая информацию. Сын, подстрелили, товарищ — все это должно было означать что-то, но тут нужно было иметь голову Ольки, чтобы сообразить.  
— Охранника, напарника, братана, — намекнул Максим Викторович. — Разборки — знаешь, что такое?  
Про разборки Андрей слышал из новостей и видел их в старых сериалах, поэтому кивнул неуверенно.  
— Был один сухарь, — продолжил Максим Викторович, неторопливо потягивая пиво, — утюжник, начал тачковать Игорька, и тот полез на стрелку. Надеялся, отвянут, но там был левый кум, и все закрутилось. Олежек с ним с первого класса таскался, на все сходки, везде — ни разу не оступился, а тут накрыло, и в больничке. Лежал в реанимации неделю, откачали, но на ноги встанет дай бог через год, а потом куда он такой нужен? Ему теперь на пенсию, Андрей, а на его место попробуй, найди кого. Чего смотришь? Не понял ни шиша, я так и думал. Мы когда с твоим отцом начинали, он тоже ни черта не понимал.  
— С моим отцом? — спросил Андрей, судорожно делая очередной глоток.  
— Он по фене говорить начал года через два, я у него вроде переводчика торчал, мы тогда шпаной были. Лет двенадцать нам было, Союз разваливался, только-только начиналось. Потом, когда жахнуло, мы уже были готовы. Не веришь? Я бы сейчас тоже не поверил, что он положняком жил десять лет. Хороший бизнес теперь держит, все честь по чести. Братва говорила, расколется, скулить начнет, пасли года два, а потом отвалились. Долг он вернул, с просьбами без отказов, а что еще надо? Теперь половина в стойле, половина в свет вышла, только такие, как я, и остались.  
— Как вы? — Андрей убрал бутылку подальше, ладони его вспотели и стекло выскальзывало.  
— Не бери в голову, меньше знаешь — меньше проблем наживешь, — хмуро ответил Максим Викторович. — Зря я тебе все это рассказал, Мишка мне припомнит.  
— Не зря, — выдал Андрей.  
— Зря, зря, — Максим Викторович покачал головой, взял недопитую бутылку Андрея и сделал несколько глотков. — Когда брата твоего… — он не договорил, допил пиво и снова пошел к холодильнику, но на сей раз Андрей все понял.  
Не было никакой машины, никакого мяча и няньки, наверное, тоже. Беззубый братик попал под горячую руку, и с тех пор мать пьет корвалол, а отец продает оборудование для уборки улиц. Вот почему не пускали в военку, и не пустят никогда, только если Андрей сам все устроит, без родителей.  
— Я им не расскажу, — уверенно сказал он. — Они меня отправили следить за сестрой и не отпустят от нее, даже если она сегодня же выскочит замуж. Вам нужен человек, мне нужна работа. Пистолетики, пятизначные суммы, все это.  
— Лучше бы ты на геологию согласился, — вздохнул Максим Викторович. — Ты на него похож, — добавил он после долгого молчания, — на Мишку. Когда увидел тебя, даже спрашивать не надо было, ты или нет. Как будто тридцати лет не было. Пойдешь к Борису в зал, он тебя натаскает, а через месяц Игорек вернется с Урала, я вас познакомлю, и все решите.  
— Что я ему скажу? — спохватился Андрей. Он неожиданно остро осознал, что сидит голый в кровати взрослого мужчины.  
— Говорить ты ничего не будешь, — ответил Максим Викторович, — говорить будем я и Игорек, а ты будешь делать все остальное. Понял?  
Андрей понял, и его это устраивало. Говорить он любил меньше всего на свете, потому что чем больше он говорил, тем меньше его понимали. Когда он пытался быть с ними вежливым, они обвиняли его в хамстве, когда он старался донести до них неожиданно посетившую его мысль, они смеялись над его простотой. «Делать все остальное», наоборот, было ему интересно.  
Целый месяц он ходил к Борису, которого вежливо звал Борисом Константиновичем, и восстанавливал силы после долгих недель зубрежки. Пистолетики Борис Константинович показал ему сразу и даже дал пальнуть пару раз, но потом нахмурился, отобрал все и отправил в зал отжиматься. Андрей делал все, что просили, вернулся к старой диете и засыпал в девять вечера, игнорируя уговоры Ольки. Она опять подружилась с Котёнком и собиралась устроить с ним счастливую семейную жизнь, но Андрею было плевать. Три раза в неделю он встречался с Максимом Викторовичем, шесть раз в неделю ходил к Борису Константиновичу, и этот мир нравился ему гораздо больше Олькиных уравнений и бесконечного щебета про светлую любовь, которая посетила их с Котёнком.  
— Ну ты и козлина, — заявил ему Котёнок, когда испытательный месяц Андрея подходил к концу. Оставался всего один день, загадочный Игорек должен был прилететь вечером следующего, и Андрей явился на пары, чтобы получить отметки о посещении. Родители кричали в трубку, что ожидали от него совсем другого, и надеялись, что он «одумается».  
— Не понял, — отозвался Андрей.  
— Урод ты, говорю, — продолжил Котёнок. — У тебя сестра — золото, а ты ее забросил совсем.  
— Она что, растение? — вспылил Андрей. Ольки не было рядом, то ли в туалет убежала, то ли опять пошла спорить со Степанычем про уравнения.  
— Да на нее молиться надо, — Котёнок говорил это с каким-то остервенением вопреки смыслу, и Андрею стало противно. Он отвернулся и пошел прочь, а в спину слышал громогласное: «Урод!» и «Отморозок!».  
Вечером он спросил у Ольки, что такого она наговорила Котёнку, что у него прорезался голос.  
— Ничего не наговорила, — она пожала плечами. Глаза у нее были испуганными. — Котенок про тебя спрашивает все время, а мне надоело, и я сказала, что ты целыми днями пропадаешь с этой своей… как ее…  
— С Надеждой, — напомнил Андрей. Его воображаемую девушку звали Надеждой — имя пришло в голову само.  
— Вот именно, — подтвердила Олька. — Знаешь, я не против, только ты бы… познакомил меня с ней, что ли. Я ведь за тебя рада, честное слово, — глаза ее были грустными. — Михалыч, мы с тобой ведь родились в один день, у нас с тобой все на двоих, правда? Я бы тебя прикрыла. Мне только знать наверняка, что она настоящая.  
— Какая же еще? — испугался Андрей.  
— Ты злой приходишь, — ответила она. — Злой и серьезный, она тебя пилит, наверное?  
— Иногда пилит, — подтвердил Андрей, вспоминая Бориса Константиновича. Где он там работал? В «Альфе»? Где бы ни работал, там учили издеваться над подчиненными получше любой зоны. А может и на зоне был, тут без оскорблений не спросишь.  
— Михалыч, расскажи мне, а?  
Андрей посмотрел на нее и заметил на тумбе открытую баночку с таблетками. Пила сама, по расписанию, его не трогала. Давно научилась? За месяц он, наверняка, забыл уже много раз. Жаловаться не стала, только про Котёнка не замолкала никак. Он представил, как рассказывает ей про отца, про братву, про Максима Викторовича, и тут же оборвал себя. Если рассказывать все, то нужно и про машину, и про дачу, и про пиво. Если рассказывать наполовину, то получится все равно ложь. Если Олька узнает про убитого братишку, что с ней будет? А с матерью, с отцом что будет? Андрей нахмурился, отвернулся от нее и пошел в свою комнату, и она не пошла за ним.  
Утром он хотел как обычно помочь ей с пальто и пойти к трамваю, но дверь в ее комнату была закрыта, а осенние ботики, в которых она уходила в универ, исчезли из коридора. Олька ушла сама, не стала дергать его, и он вернулся к себе, проспал еще час и пошел на встречу с Борисом Константиновичем, где ему вручили пистолетик во второй раз, и он даже попал в цель.  
Игорек оказался высоким молодым человеком лет двадцати пяти. Он был коротко аккуратно стрижен, неровный загар выдавал недавнюю поездку в горы, а открытая улыбка никак не вязалась с образом «братка».  
— Андрей? — Игорек протянул руку.  
Они поладили, и Андрей уже решил, что вот завтра поедет на «стрелку», когда Игорек оборвал его и объяснил, что «стрелок» никаких не предвидится, и пока Андрей не встанет на ноги, лучше бы им полежать «на дне».  
— Здесь ведь дело не в том, что я от чиха развалюсь, Михалыч, — Игорек откуда-то узнал и подхватил Олькино прозвище. Очевидное, конечно, но Андрей удивился. — Олежек хороший мужик, только на рожон лез постоянно. Романтик он, понимаешь? Если б не та стрелка, его бы через неделю все равно кто-нибудь зацепил. Молчать не умел, лез напролом, как будто девяностые на дворе. Все же цивилизованно теперь, вопросы деньгами решаются, связями, а пушки так — для страха. Сам, небось, уже понял. Отец сказал, Константиныч над тобой месяц корпел. Вот еще годик походишь к нему, а там возьмемся за что-нибудь. Людей пока хватает, успеем свое догнать. У тебя, вон, мехмат, а у меня кандидатская.  
Кандидатская? Андрей уставился на Игорька.  
— Думаешь, в контору берут просто так, с улицы? Отец, конечно, сказал, можно и без этого, но он в другое время рос, а теперь жизнь такая, что без кандидатской вперед пролезть тяжеловато. Купить можно — не вопрос, но я же сам себя уважать не буду, если куплю.  
Удивляться Андрей не переставал несколько недель, пока Игорек таскал его по Москве на машине и показывал точки, которые крышует контора отца, и только к исходу второго месяца Андрей удосужился спросить, что такое «контора». В тот день вечером он купил себе бутылку водки и выпил ее один, сидя на подоконнике и разглядывая улицу внизу. Светила яркая луна, звезд было не видно из-за густого смога и фонарей столицы. Луна отражалась в неглубоком пруду, и Андрей видел ее двумя гигантскими шарами. Водка превращала шары в планеты, населенные удивительными жителями. Наверху сидели такие как отец, отошедшие от дел продавцы тракторов современных моделей, а внизу поверхность кишела такими как Игорек — деятельными, пытающимися везде поспеть. Олька, конечно, выберет для себя верхнюю луну — она для того и родилась. Будет строить там города, где улицы меняют направление, а он, Андрей, построит другие, из твердого камня, в самом низу.  
Зазвенел телефон.  
— Андрей, у тебя все в порядке? — в трубке был голос мамы, но он был слишком пьян, чтобы ответить ей, к тому же плакал. — Андрей, я тебе хотела сказать, что я тебя очень люблю. Слышишь? Я тебе редко это говорила, все боялась… Если у тебя будут проблемы, или домой захочешь — звони. Устроишься к отцу, как я мечтала, будете вместе на работу ездить. Слышишь?  
— Слышу, — прошептал он в трубку. — Я тебя тоже очень люблю, мам. Пока.  
В следующий раз они созвонились в конце первого курса. Андрей научился попадать в яблочко с двадцати шагов без осечек, купил все зачеты, кроме физкультуры, кое-как сдал экзамены, выслушал несколько сбивчивых историй Ольки про Котёнка и сходил с Игорьком в стрип-клуб. Там Игорек сочувственно похлопал Андрея по плечу и сказал, что таскать его с собой по «таким местам» больше не будет, увел в бар, споил и заставил во всем сознаться. Андрей стоял на коленях над унитазом бара и впервые в жизни говорил другому человеку, что спит с мужиком. На самом краешке сознания витал какой-то подвох, но уловить его Андрей был не в состоянии и только наутро понял, что натворил. Игорек оставил ему в комнате записку: «Аспирин на столе, кефир в холодильнике». Андрей выбросил записку в мусорное ведро и все утро просидел в туалете, куда настойчиво стучалась Олька, но он не смог ее пустить, потому что даже в таком состоянии чувствовал запах собственного перегара. Олька заявила, что пошла чистить зубы к подруге, и с тех пор их отношения расстроились еще больше.  
Игорек, напротив, отнесся к Андрею с каким-то искренним сочувствием. За юродивого не держал, но при случае напоминал, что не злится. От баров Андрей шарахался, но выпить пива в обществе Игорька мог, и это каждый раз развязывало ему язык.  
— Слушай, а что за котёнок у твоей сестры? — спросил после летней сессии Игорек. Они сидели в машине на стоянке общаги и готовились к тому, что весь июль Андрей проведет у родителей с Олькой, охами, вздохами и серьезными разговорами.  
— Котёнок? — удивился Андрей. Он успел забыть, что «Котёнок» мог посторонним казаться милым зверьком. Для Андрея он был неизменным ночным кошмаром. Котёнок то, Котёнок сё, Котёнок получил автомат, Котёнок запорол кросс, Котёнок лучше всех выполнил лабу — это было бесконечным радиошумом его жизни.  
— Да на которого ты вечно жалуешься, — рассмеялся Игорек.  
— Этот? — Андрей вздохнул. — Хоть от него отдохну за лето. Олька к нему прилипла с первого дня, влюбилась, а он динамит ее.  
— Почему? — заинтересовался Игорек.  
— Хрен пойми, почему, — Андрея этот вопрос никогда не интересовал. — Может, мудак просто, может, она ему не нравится.  
— Так отстал бы тогда давно.  
Андрей понимал, что в словах Игорька как всегда много смысла, но не мог объяснить ему, почему на сей раз он не прав. Котёнок был уже второй половинкой Ольки, как бы нелепо это ни звучало. Они все делали вместе, в том числе пилили Андрея за плохие оценки в зачетке, и объяснение этому феномену искать было бесполезно.  
Тяжелее всего было попрощаться с Максимом Викторовичем. Андрей представил себе бесконечных тридцать дней взаперти с предками без возможности остаться в одиночестве даже на пару минут. Про общество других людей мечтать было совсем уж глупо, но хоть бы каплю личной свободы дали — он был уверен, что и это недостижимый идеал. Максим Викторович, вероятно, понял его мысли, потому что не отпускал Андрея до самого утра и сам отвез на вокзал.  
Олька стояла на перроне с огромной сумкой в руках. Андрею на секунду стало совестно, а потом он подумал, что брать с собой столько вещей ее никто не просил — сама захотела. И в Москву ее не отправляли силой — тоже сама. Вот пусть таскает свою сумку хоть до самого дома. Потом он вздохнул, взял у нее из рук сумку и встал рядом.  
— Попрощался? — спросила Олька, печально посмотрев на Андрея.  
— С кем? — испугался он.  
— С Надей своей, — она отвернулась.  
— Да, — он вздохнул.  
— Она, наверное, очень хорошая, да?  
— Очень, — согласился Андрей.  
— Тогда не бросай ее, ладно? — попросила Олька. — Знаешь как это больно? Когда бросают?  
Андрей не знал, но понял, к чему она клонит. Снова заладит про своего Котёнка. Олька промолчала и прошла в вагон, заняла место в купе и до самого дома не сказала больше ни слова.  
Первым делом, вернувшись к родителям, Андрей стал искать старые фотоальбомы. Ночью, когда все уже улеглись, он пробрался в гостиную и открыл мамин сундучок, где она хранила фото и маленькие сувениры из путешествий.  
В веренице неизвестных лиц были люди в форме, с ружьями, с тушками зайцев, в шапочках выпускников, с маленькими детьми — он листал их одну за другой, перебирал, надеялся наткнуться на Максима Викторовича, но так и не смог. На следующий день, подкараулив отца, он спросил прямо:  
— Помнишь, ты мне сказал передать деньги в сумке?  
— Максу? — ляпнул отец. Он редко называл других по именам, и Андрей понял, что если и врал Максим Викторович про их прошлое, то не везде.  
— Максиму Викторовичу.  
Фотографии были в сейфе в рабочем кабинете. Прежде чем передать их Андрею, отец перебрал их и несколько убрал обратно в сейф. Краем глаза Андрей успел заметить там сваленные в кучу кожаные кобуры и пару пистолетов.  
На фотографиях отец выглядел совсем по-другому — уверенно. Андрей знал его суетливым, нервным человеком, но на глянце карточек отец был молодым, полным сил, смотрел в камеру с прищуром. Максим Викторович, Макс, стоял рядом, убрав руки в карманы.  
— Сколько вам тут лет? — спросил Андрей.  
— Ну ты спросил, Андрюш, — отец рассмеялся. На короткий миг он стал тем человеком с фотографий и смеялся искренне и легко. — Двадцатник, наверное. У Макса уже Игорь родился. Любе было восемнадцать, вон она, слева от него стоит.  
— Где она сейчас?  
— В Штатах вроде. Или в Лондоне. Не знаю, Андрюш, где-то далеко, они разошлись почти сразу. Сначала в Москве жила, потом улетела.  
— А Игорь? Он вроде нормальный мужик.  
— Вы знакомы?  
Дверь отцовского кабинета захлопнулась, и Андрей понял, что отступать некуда. Уверенный человек с фотографий неожиданно вернулся из прошлого и встал перед сыном. Взгляд его не сулил Андрею ничего хорошего.  
— Да так, — ляпнул Андрей и понял, что теперь-то точно пропал. Можно было ответить «да» и рассказать про какой-нибудь семейный ужин, но «да так» было полным провалом.  
Отец бил кулаком по столу, грозился зачем-то отправить Андрея то в Сибирь, то в Африку, несколько раз хватался за телефон, чтобы «все высказать этому говнюку», потом успокаивался, задавал новые вопросы и снова бил кулаком по столу. Андрей попрощался с жизнью. Мысленно он уже собрал вещи и сбежал в другой город, там прибился к уличной банде и начал зарабатывать на хлеб грабежом.  
— Он тебе сам предложил? — в очередной раз спросил отец, хотя Андрей сто раз объяснил ему, что Максим Викторович несколько раз пытался замять разговор. Это было почти правдой, и Андрей видел, что отец эту «почти правду» чувствует. Сколько там лет он крутился среди братвы?  
— Он сказал, вроде шутки, а потом…  
Он снова ударил по столу.  
— Игорек кандидатскую защитил, — робко добавил Андрей.  
— Я его вчера по телефону поздравил, — сквозь зубы процедил отец. — Знал бы, что…  
Андрей пошел к двери с твердым намерением открыть ее, выбежать вон и забыть дорогу домой. В его голове было так много вещей, которые подходили под отцовское «знал бы», что он терялся, с чего начать. Первым делом почему-то вертелся Котёнок с его дурацкой привязанностью к Ольке. Он развернулся к отцу и выпалил:  
— Нехер было отправлять меня в Москву!  
Повисла тишина, такая звонкая, что Андрей слышал свое неровное дыхание.  
— Я хотел в военку! — крикнул он. — Я вас просил отправить меня в военку с пятого класса. Помнишь? Вы меня слушать не хотели. Олька, Олька! Олька закрутила роман в первый день, нервы мне мотала круглые сутки. Ты знаешь, сколько я книг прочел по математике? Я ее ненавижу! Цифры, цифры, кому они нужны? Тебе на меня плевать, а им — нет, понятно? Я к тебе приходил, каждый день, спрашивал, можно мне в кадетский? Мне предлагали! Помнишь? Что ты сказал? Будешь себя хорошо вести, разрешу. Я когда-нибудь себя вел плохо?!  
Он прокричал последнее слово и понял, что плачет. Отец молчал. Стоял возле рабочего места и молча разглядывал Андрея. Когда тишина стала невыносимой, Андрей исполнил свою мечту — вышел из кабинета, хлопнул дверью и побежал прочь. На границе сознания всплыло, что Борис Константинович несколько раз похвалил его за марафоны. Сказал, пригодится. Вот, пригодилось.  
Бегство было спонтанным, но прокололся Андрей в самом начале — оставил мобильник в кармане. Когда к нему подъехала машина с мигалками, он не сразу понял, в чем дело, но бравые сотрудники живо скрутили его, запихнули в салон и приволокли домой. Отец стоял на пороге и следил, как они тащат Андрея в дверь, пихают внутрь и шутливо отдают честь.  
— Истерику решил устроить, — сказал отец, когда Андрей вернулся в его кабинет. Мама с сестрой испарились. — Ладно, кое в чем ты прав. Ты хотел в армию, я не пустил. Макс тебе рассказал, что случилось с Павликом?  
Андрей догадался, что Павликом был его старший брат, которого он уже никогда не увидит, и кивнул.  
— Ира сказала, либо я уезжаю из Москвы и бросаю дела, или больше ее не увижу. Я уехал и бросил, понятно? Твоя армия для нее — как издевка. Одного застрелили, другой сам к пуле бежит.  
— Я в этом не виноват, — огрызнулся Андрей.  
— Ты не виноват, — ответил отец, — виноват я. Но если ты пойдешь в армию, будешь служить и тебя подстрелят, станешь виноват. Понятно?  
Андрей кивнул, хотя согласен не был. Просто понимал, что отец прав. Мама не простит им.  
— Оля болеет, ты это знаешь, — продолжил отец. — Ира хотела, чтобы Оля осталась тут. Думаешь, так было бы лучше? Тут, при родителях, больная, с таким диагнозом, что чихнуть лишний раз страшно. Что ей тут делать, Андрей? В Олимпиадах участвовать? Она умная, ей бы за границу, но там совсем страшно. Что случится, я не уеду, а Ира одна не справится.  
— Не уедешь? — удивился Андрей, и тут же кусочки мозаики сложились в его голове. Отдых на отечественных курортах, никаких командировок за границу — отголоски прошлого. Невыездной. Видно, много дел они натворили с Максимом Викторовичем.  
— Вроде и ты не глупый, а иногда ляпнешь что-нибудь — хоть падай, — ответил отец, подтверждая догадку.  
Андрей открыл рот, собираясь сказать то, что висело над ним с тех пор, как друзья начали обсуждать девчонок. После всего услышанного и сделанного он чувствовал, что можно рассказать отцу о главном. Представил, что ему говорят: «Ничего, бывает». Хлопают по спине и открывают бутылку коньяка.  
Нет, никто не говорит: «Ничего, бывает». И разве это будет приятно? Ничего, бывает — как будто у Андрея косоглазие или плоскостопие.  
Может ведь произойти что похуже. Накинется дальше с расспросами, узнает про Максима Викторовича, а там как объяснить? Андрей даже себе не мог объяснить, какого черта он делал в дорогой машине. Воспоминание было смутным, казалось, все происходило само собой. Никто его не спрашивал, гей он или не гей, были у него мужики или не было. Произошло и все. Но отцу-то как такое расскажешь? Были у него другие девушки, кроме матери? Сколько их было? Бандит, невыездной, с двенадцати лет возился не пойми с кем. Две, три? Десять? Сможет он понять такое? У Андрея ведь только один.  
— Ты чего застыл? — спросил отец.  
Андрей помотал головой и пошел к выходу. Никто не мешал ему, а потом тихо и мирно решили все вопросы. В драку Андрей лезть не будет, Максим Викторович может сколько угодно водить его в тренажерный зал, но к пистолетам больше не прикасаться. В общагу приходить не позже десяти, ходить на все лекции, на лапу преподам не давать. Мать велела с утра готовить овсянку и следить, чтобы Оля ела три раза в день. Андрей кивал, кивал, кивал, и знал, что ничего больше им не расскажет. Ни отцу, ни матери. Семнадцать лет они не рассказывали ему про Москву, «дядю Макса», про знакомство и Павлика. Как-то жили, и неплохо даже, если бы не Андреево «ничего, бывает».  
Отдыхать поехали в загородный домик. Отец нашел большой, чтобы всем хватало места, и собирался каждый вечер проводить в тесном семейном кругу. Олька опаздывала — говорила, что учится, но Андрей видел ее нервно строчащей сообщения по телефону. Он приходил вовремя, но мама по рассеянности забывала накрыть и просила его. Отец читал газеты — гаджетов он так и не признал. Было скучно и как-то печально после обычной жизни, где они с Олькой весело рассказывали про походы или спортивные сборы. Андрей знал, что не надо трепаться про Котёнка, Олька молчала про «Надежду». Изредка переглядываясь, они устало следили за тем, как ностальгически вздыхает мама и напивается в одиночку отец.  
Билеты Олька покупала сама и купила их на неделю раньше обговоренного. Мать стала возмущаться, а Олька нахмурилась, уперла руки в бока и заявила, что «Михалыча подтягивать надо!». После такого мать сдулась, их отпустили пораньше, и при первой возможности Олька заявила: «Будешь должен». Андрей знал, что и без этой недели должен ей по гроб жизни. Раньше они были связаны общими интересами, а теперь — общими тайнами, но как всегда Андрей не хотел переходить дорогу сестре.  
Максим Викторович на сброшенный вызов не ответил. Андрей скидывал три дня, а на четвертый позволил гудкам тянуться до автосброса. Слушал писк раз за разом, добился круглой цифры — десять. Вместо Максима Викторовича позвонил Игорек и предложил вместе сходить к Борису Константиновичу.  
— Батя у тебя — зверь, — сходу начал Игорек. Они рядом бежали по стадиону. — Орал так, что мне слышно было. Отец два дня вспоминал.  
— Он из-за этого не отвечает? — спросил Андрей.  
— Не отвечает? — Игорек замедлил бег и постепенно остановился. Бежать ему было тяжело, и Андрей удивился, зачем же они тогда разговаривают именно здесь, у Бориса Константиновича.  
— Я звонил ему, раз двадцать.  
— Нет, это он из-за Олежка своего, — Игорь отдышался, упер ладони в колени и несколько раз громко шмыгнул. Они пробежали всего один круг.  
— Какого Олежка?  
— Да хрен пойми, какого. Подцепил где-то.  
Андрей вспомнил, что для выпускников началось непростое время подачи документов. Они должны были определиться с факультетом, вузом, наскрести кредитов на взятки… Максим Викторович мог выбрать себе кого-нибудь из очередной партии — вот так просто.  
— Ясно, — ответил Андрей.  
В зале он остался до самого закрытия. Борис Константинович велел ему убираться и даже не пустил в душ. Потный, уставший, Андрей тащился от зала к общаге. Московский август обдувал его смесью гари и кофе, и он вспоминал встречи с Максимом Викторовичем снова и снова. С первой чашки кофе и до последнего вечера.  
Ночью пришла в голову идея написать сообщение с угрозой или оскорблениями. Он даже зашел в соцсеть и там стал искать всех Олегов подходящего для поступления в вуз возраста. На пятидесятом глаз замылился окончательно, Андрей устал и отправился спать.  
С утра разбудила Олька. Она ломилась в дверь и кричала, чтобы Андрей пустил ее.  
— Все, пошли! — тон ее был как обычно решительным.  
— Куда?  
— В парк.  
Спрашивать у Ольки, почему она хочет пойти в парк именно сегодня, что они будут делать там и зачем там нужен именно он, было бесполезно. Андрей давно привык, что Олька рассказывает о задуманном в самом конце, ожидая эффекта, который произведут ее действия на других. Так было с родителями, в школе, и сейчас она совсем не изменилась. Не нашла себе Олежка, а носится с Андреем, хотя могла бы пойти на встречу с Котёнком.  
В парке было шумно. Олька водила его по улочкам, завела в сад, потом вывела оттуда, купила ему кренделей, колу, отошла в укромное место и там закурила. Андрей даже сделать ничего не успел, а она уже сжимала в пальцах тлеющую палочку.  
— Ты куришь?! — Андрей готов был поверить в бога или в масонский заговор, но в то, что его сестра курит — никогда.  
— Полгода уже, — Олька пожала плечами. — Я думала, ты знаешь.  
Андрей не знал. Еще он не знал, что в вузе у Ольки появился какой-то Денис, и они встречались пару недель, но потом расстались. Денис был третьекурсником и они вместе выступали на научной конференции, Ольке поначалу нравились его идеи, а потом она поняла, что он «обычная пустышка». Еще Андрей не знал, что Котёнок вместе с Олькой разработали целую схему по её проекту модульных городов и хотели начать расчеты совместно на разных кафедрах. Котёнок все еще считал, что нельзя ставить архитектуру в зависимость от мыслей, но надеялся доказать это научным методом. Андрей не был в курсе того, что Олька несколько месяцев пыталась ходить на йогу с одногруппницами и даже попала в небольшую аварию, когда добиралась, так что забросила все и надеялась теперь самостоятельно ходить в зал.  
— Ты мне поможешь? — спросила она.  
Андрей не мог отказать. Он пообещал отвести ее к Борису Константиновичу («вот такому мужику!»), показать все упражнения и следить, чтобы с ней все было в порядке.  
— Почти как раньше, — улыбнулась Олька. Андрей понял, о чем она. У них больше нет «одной большой жизни на двоих», но есть две маленьких, которыми можно делиться.  
— Ты бы меня по терверу подтянула, — предложил он, и Олькина улыбка стала намного шире.  
До учебы оставались считанные дни. Они катались в тренажерный зал, ходили в библиотеку, сидели за компьютером Андрея и распечатывали десятки шпаргалок и подсказок. Игорек не звонил, Максим Викторович тоже, и Андрей сам не пытался вызвонить их. Захотят — номер тот же.  
Первого сентября первым делом они отыскали Котёнка. Андрей не сразу узнал его, и только когда Олька бросилась к нему с объятьями, понял — он. Котёнок больше не носил хиповатый прикид, вместо этого на нем были простые джинсы, незамысловатый пиджак, рубашка и даже галстук. Старые детские очки исчезли — за лето Котёнок сделал операцию. Изменилась прическа, Олька потрепала уложенный ежик. Котёнок выглядел как половина студентов и отличался от них только тем, что Андрей о нем помнил. Спор в первый день, их странную дружбу с Олькой.  
— Хорошо выглядишь, — сказал Котёнок Оле. Она обрадовалась и еще раз обняла его.  
— Я по тебе скучала.  
Андрею на секунду стало жутко. Как будто Котёнок мог ответить: «А я по тебе — нет». На секунду Андрей увидел, как сам говорит Максиму Викторовичу: «Я по тебе скучал», а в ответ получает молчание или хохот.  
— И я по тебе, — ответил Котёнок, улыбаясь. Научился у Ольки. — По вам обоим. Дома было скучно.  
— Да, с нами не соскучишься! — обрадовалась Олька. Андрей покивал, стараясь быть вежливым. Он был рад одному — что летом сестра не мучила его бесконечными историями о сверхчеловеке.  
На парах в тот день Котёнок сел в первый ряд. Олька пошла на галерку и не заметила, как он приземлился раньше времени. Возвращаться не стала — Андрей бы тоже не стал. Гордость у них была одна на двоих. Не хочет сидеть рядом — пускай катится куда подальше.  
В обед она все-таки подошла и позвала его в столовую. Котёнок вежливо улыбнулся и согласился, но даже Андрей заметил, что ему не особенно хотелось это делать. Олька выбрала на десерт огромное пирожное и отдала его Котёнку, но тот сказал, что сидит на диете.  
— На диете? — удивился Андрей. Котёнок и без диет был худющим.  
— Я в зал хожу, — ответил Котёнок. Вид у него был затравленным. Он как будто ждал, что они рассмеются, и Олька действительно рассмеялась.  
Котёнок доел свою порцию и пошел на выход, а Ольке пришлось доедать огромное пирожное. С тех пор Андрей не видел их вместе.  
Сентябрь был скучным, в октябре Андрей начал сочинять стихи. В школе он почти не читал стихов, так что получалось у него отвратительно, но чем себя занять — он не представлял. На парах преподаватели раз за разом доказывали ему, что он — бездарь. В общаге Олька пыталась сделать все возможное, чтобы однажды им это не удалось. Вечером он ходил в тренажерный зал общаги — до Бориса Константиновича было не добраться.  
— Вы с Надей поругались, да? — спросила Олька, глядя на то, как он выводит строчки карандашом. Там было что-то про судьбу, мечту и человека. Он пытался найти подходящую рифму на «-века» и постоянно приходил к разным «векам».  
— Что? — удивился Андрей и чуть не спросил, с какой Надей. История про Максима Викторовича, Игорька и бандитское прошлое папы казалась теперь выдумкой.  
— Надя, твоя девушка, — напомнила Олька. — Раньше ты все к ней ездил.  
— Ты раньше к Котёнку бегала, — поддел Андрей, но она не обиделась. За последний год она повзрослела и детские тычки, которыми Андрей всегда мог разозлить ее, больше не работали.  
— К другому ушла? — с пониманием спросила она.  
Он кивнул. Какая в сущности разница, Надя или Максим Викторович. Для Ольки это ничего не меняет. Был человек, а стал мудаком.  
— К богатому? — зачем-то спросила Олька.  
Андрей помотал головой. Нет, деньги Максиму Викторовичу нужны не были. Денег у него было, как говорят, хоть жопой жуй. Ему нужны были на эту жопу приключения. Новые мальчики каждый год.  
— Шалава, да? — во взгляде Ольки мелькнул взрослый прищур, она вдруг стала так похожа на Игорька, что Андрей испугался. Кто его знает, что там было в темном прошлом Максима Викторовича. Вдруг Игорек ему сводный брат? Не зря же они скрывают все это.  
Про Надю они с Олькой больше не говорили. Он пытался отучить ее курить и говорил, что расскажет родителям, но она отвечала, что не расскажет. Родителям они теперь не рассказывали совсем ничего. Простуда — молчание. Все деньги ушли на кино и шмотки — молчание. Сломалась лампочка — молчание. Олька промолчала даже когда у нее случился приступ и пришлось везти ее в больницу.  
— Не хочу возвращаться, — сказала она в палате после процедур, когда они остались вдвоем.  
Он кивнул.  
— Ты потерпи еще пару лет, ладно? — действовали таблетки, ее клонило в сон.  
— Пять, — поправил Андрей.  
— Я себе найду кого-нибудь, — пообещала Олька. — Правда, найду. Только не хочу спешить слишком сильно. Как с Котёнком.  
Она заснула, оставив Андрея наедине с новыми мыслями. Они никогда не разговаривали с Олькой про переезд. Она знала, как он не хочет расставаться с друзьями, он знал, как сильно она хочет в Москву. Решили в ее пользу, потому что она болела и сама о себе позаботиться не могла. Была бы здорова — уехала бы одна.  
Про Котёнка она ляпнула явно из-за снотворного. Думала, что говорит во сне или специально дождалась минутки, когда проще признаться? Котёнок был её проектом счастливой жизни. Он хотел идти в науку, они говорили на одном языке, им легко было управлять, и он был честным. Она смогла бы позволить ему выезжать на своем таланте, так, наверное, она думала, а он мог бы следить, чтобы она вовремя выпила таблетки. Когда Котёнок это понял? В прошлом году или в столовке, когда она рассмеялась над его походами в тренажерный зал?  
Андрею стало стыдно за Ольку. Он ходил к Максиму Викторовичу не ради денег и не ради другой выгоды, а просто…  
— Козлина! — закричал Андрей. Олька спала. Кроме них в палате никого не было — он заплатил за это из отложенных денег.  
Прибежала сестра и спросила, в чем дело, но Андрей от нее отмахнулся. Он лег на соседнюю кушетку и посмотрел на спящую сестру. Лицо ее было спокойным, дыхание — ровным. Она знала, что без чужой помощи выжить не сможет. Поедет в машине одна — начнется приступ, прости-прощай. Решит отдохнуть за городом, начнется приступ. И так далее. Ольке нужен был кто-то, постоянно дежурящий рядом, только раньше Андрей думал, что она хочет возложить эту миссию на него, а она давно решила, что найдет себе мужа. Может даже графики чертила, с нее бы сталось. Подруга — не пойдет, подруга потом выйдет замуж или перестанет быть подругой, а с возрастом Ольке нужно будет еще больше внимания. Сиделка не будет дежурить все время, да и в чем удовольствие менять сиделок. Один раз расписаться в вечной верности, и жизнь почти налажена.  
Она, наверное, даже заставила себя поверить, что влюбилась в Котёнка. Андрей вот в этом не сомневался. Может, из-за этого Котёнок и дал ей от ворот поворот, несмотря на то, что они сидели в столовой рядом, и вся группа обсуждала их роман? Почувствовал неладное.  
Утром Олька не стала заводить разговор про то, что сказала вечером, и они больше не разговаривали об этом. Пришел холодный ноябрь, нужно было пить много горячего чая и следить, чтобы не перегрелся контрабандный обогреватель. Комендантша приходила каждый вечер и проверяла, нет ли у них запрещенной техники — студенты отчаянно сжигали казенное электричество.  
В холоде, без особых планов на будущее, Андрей подступил вплотную к третьей в своей жизни сессии. Денег на взятки у него теперь не было, зато появились знания, и он неожиданно понял, что Котёнок валит его. Возможно, Котёнок начал валить его раньше, но Андрею было не до того, он хотел уловить суть лекций и семинаров хотя бы в целом. И теперь, когда он вполне мог решить простенькие примеры по памяти или соблюдая нехитрую последовательность действий из Олькиных шпаргалок, он заметил, что Котёнок нарочно вставляет свои пять копеек по любому поводу, чтобы правильные ответы Андрея казались глупыми и неполными.  
Сорвались автоматы, один за другим. На контрольной по теории вероятности он хотел списать последний, самый сложный вопрос с телефона, но Котёнок заметил это и шепнул что-то преподу. Андрей не знал, что именно, но телефон отобрали, а баллов не поставили совсем, так что складывать два и два было не обязательно.  
После контрольной он подошел к Котёнку в коридоре и спросил:  
— Ты зачем меня сдал?  
— Не знаю, Михалыч, — Котёнок погрузил руки в карманы брюк. На контрольные и зачеты он приходил в строгом костюме, который больше не висел на нем. — Я тебя с первого дня понять не могу. Вроде хотел в армию, попал сюда. Обычно наоборот бывает. Кому-то из-за тебя места не хватило.  
Андрей промолчал. Ему хотелось двинуть, но он смутно помнил от Ольки, что за такое его могли исключить. Из-за Котейкина? Нет уж, пусть на других нарывается.  
— Ты списывал, — Котёнок безразлично пожал плечами и пошел дальше по коридору. Сумка была ему не нужна — Андрей знал, что он берет с собой учебники только на семинары, чтобы в случае необходимости ссылаться на них при ответе. На контрольную он приходил с ручкой и знаниями в голове. Олька хвасталась этим в прошлом году, когда они еще крутили свой неофициальный «роман».  
Теперь вместо того чтобы двинуть, Андрею отчаянно захотелось догнать Котёнка и совершить с ним что-то куда более мерзкое. За такое не то что исключат — посадят. В уходящей вдаль фигуре было столько пренебрежения, презрения и ненависти, что она показалась Андрею колючей.  
— Придурок! — крикнул Андрей.  
Он пошел следом и хотел догнать Котёнка на выходе, но тот шел очень быстро, в проходной была обычная давка, а на улице прямо перед Андреем вырисовался силуэт знакомой машины.  
Боковое стекло опустилось, Максим Викторович махнул рукой, и Андрей пошел к нему. Теперь нужно было не просто бить, а бить наотмашь, со всей силы, но вместо этого Андрей сел в машину и уставился перед собой.  
— Обиделся? — спросил Максим Викторович.  
Андрей не стал отвечать — надеялся, так замолчит гордость. Вот, посмотрите, как я невозмутимо сижу, мне и дела нет, что всю осень вы динамили меня как какого-нибудь Олежка.  
— Ой, какой милый! — раздалось с заднего сидения. Андрей проглотил злость, но оглядываться не стал — знал прекрасно, кто там сидит. И что дальше? Поедут на стоянку, а там будут развлекаться втроем?  
Максим Викторович действительно поехал к стоянке, но не к той, которая была ближе к кампусам, а вглубь спального райончика. Андрей молчал всю дорогу и слушал трескнотню Олежка с заднего сидения. Он был так зол, что не мог сосредоточиться на смысле. Дорога была долгой, полчаса, может, час, но за все время он не разобрал ни слова. Как будто обычный городской шум вроде гула машин или пищания в супермаркете.  
На стоянке Максим Викторович расстегнул ремень безопасности. Андрей, который про ремень даже не вспомнил, просто вышел из машины, открыл заднюю дверь, вытащил Олежка на мороз и ударил кулаком в глаз, аккуратно придержав за воротник модного кожаного пиджачка.  
Олежек смешно закричал, Андрей ударил еще раз — под дых, понизив крики Олежка до воя, а потом отвесил пощечину. Он представил себе Максима Викторовича, Котёнка, отца, всех, на кого хватило воображения. Пару раз перед глазами мелькнуло лицо Ольки — когда она курила или лепетала про Котёнка что-то совсем невразумительное.  
— Всё, хватит, — сказал Максим Викторович, но ему пришлось оттаскивать Андрея силой. — Мокруха по малолетству — плохое начало.  
— Да пошли вы! — крикнул Андрей, оттолкнул Максима Викторовича и пошел прочь от стоянки. Перед глазами стояло лицо Олежка, которого он толком не рассмотрел, пока оно было целым. Ссадины, заплывший глаз, кровь на губах. Переборщил? Нет, вряд ли. У таких как Максим Викторович все по плану. Теперь будет заливать, что Олежка этот, будь он не ладен, нужен был только «для проверки».  
По дороге домой Андрей жалел, что не курит, как Олька, — теперь бы в самый раз. В комнате она помогла ему раздеться, поставила миску с холодным супом и сложенные в куски хлеба котлеты. Протащила из столовой, когда он не пришел.  
— С Надей встретились? — спросила она. Голос дрожал от волнения. Вот нашла себе развлечение, раньше про Котёнка, теперь заведётся про Надю эту.  
Андрей кивнул.  
— Помирились?  
Он помотал головой.  
— Жалко, — Олька тяжело вздохнула и ушла курить. Комендантша гоняла из коридоров, поэтому курила Олька в комнате, распахнув окно, и выглядела в халате и шапке очень смешно.  
— Меня на контрольной спалили, — сказал Андрей.  
— Я помню, — ответила Олька.  
Иногда он забывал, что она видит его каждый день. Слышала она их с Котёнком разговор? Видела, как он садился в машину к Максиму Викторовичу? Не слепая же она, звезда факультета, надежда отечественной науки.  
— Оль?  
Андрей представил, как рассказывает про Максима Викторовича ей. Начинает издалека, потихоньку говорит про то, что люди разные, у каждого свой путь, а потом красиво подводит, мол, вот и у меня не совсем Надя. Олька не ответит ему: «Ничего, бывает». Она для этого слишком умная. Ответит что-нибудь правильное. Про то, что гей геем, а Максим Викторович мало того что в отцы годится, так еще и лучший друг папки. Про то, что не надо искать себе приключения на задницу и лезть в бандитские разборки. Про то, что армия, контора, полиция — это все детские сказки, а по-настоящему там либо взятки и разборки, либо слезы и гробы. Андрей знал все это и без нее, поэтому, когда она отозвалась, ничего не сказал.  
Утром Максим Викторович позвонил, но Андрей сбросил вызов. Днем пропущенных было уже десять. В обед после очередного зачета он взял трубку.  
— Он в реанимации, — сказал Максим Викторович.  
Андрей знал, что это развод. Не нужно было иметь мозги Ольки, чтобы понять, что Андрей повелся на глупую провокацию, с которой не сможет бежать к отцу. Олежек прекрасно запомнил его лицо, накатать заяву труда не составит. Умышленное, особо тяжкие, остается статью погуглить и читать советы для тех, кто собирается в тюрьму.  
— Чего вам надо? — спросил Андрей. Он хотел заставить себя говорить «ты» и послать Максима Викторовича матом, но вырвалось: «Чего вам надо?».  
— Я к тебе не для того приехал, чтобы ты людей убивал, — ответил Максим Викторович.  
Андрея бросило в жар. Не для того? Почти четыре месяца он был не нужен, а тут понадобился. Беги, по первому зову. Как будто на свете нет других людей, которым он тоже нужен. Олька, родители, да вот даже Котёнок этот, и тот лучше Максима Викторовича с его заскоками. Трахнуть сына лучшего друга — как это называется?  
— Не для того? — озвучил он. Остальное говорить вслух было бессмысленно.  
— Помнишь, где мы с тобой говорили про геологический? — спросил Максим Викторович.  
Андрей приехал на метро и шел пешком две станции, нарочно, чтобы ноябрьский холод проветрил мозги. В ресторане было шумно, вежливый официант проводил его до столика.  
Вид у Максима Викторовича был мрачный, почти сердитый, но Андрея это не обмануло, потому что он и сам не дурак был выглядеть мрачным и сердитым на пустом месте. Думал о какой-нибудь чепухе, а окружающие считали, что он планирует убийство. Зато тон и слова ударили в яблочко:  
— Думал, я тебе цветы дарить буду, квартиру куплю и позову замуж?  
Он спросил при официанте, нарочно, чтобы Андрей оглянулся, увидел испуг в глазах случайного человека и разозлился еще сильнее.  
— Три месяца, — ответил Андрей, решив округлить до меньшей суммы, чтобы не выглядеть жалко. Прошло больше трех месяцев — три месяца, три недели и один день.  
— Знаешь, когда я видел Любу? — спросил Максим Викторович.  
— Наверное, когда она рожала!  
Андрей закричал. Это было так похоже на отцовскую выволочку. Сейчас ему расскажут, как надо вести себя, а потом тщательно проследят, чтоб он нигде не напортачил.  
— Веди себя прилично, — сказал Максим Викторович, точно по сценарию.  
Андрей увидел его в дорогом костюме за лучшим столиком ресторана в окружении толпы официантов, которые мечтали выполнить любой его каприз, и ему стало смешно. Сколько прошло лет? Десять, двадцать? Сколько людей он притащил сюда, промыл мозги, а потом отымел в машине? Братва смотрит сквозь пальцы, даже Игорек не морщится от отвращения, а все равно «Веди себя прилично» для других. Он — царь и бог в своем картонном мире, откуда ушел отец. Как он его звал — Мишей? Андрея он зовет Михалычем, подчеркивая отчество, как Олька. Только вот Олька делает это, чтобы показать свое уважение, а для «дяди Максима» отчество — самое главное. Не смог поиметь отца, поимел сына — вот в чем тут дело.  
— Я тебе не вещь, — Андрей подошел к столу и наклонился к Максиму Викторовичу. — Хочешь трахать мальчиков — вперед, но без меня.  
— Ты чуть не убил подростка, — Максим Викторович был спокоен — Андрея трясло.  
— Если он накатает заяву, я расскажу всё, — ответил Андрей, слушая гул в голове. — Про машину, про деньги, про дачу — всё. Расскажу, почему избил его. Думаю, его родителям это будет очень интересно услышать. — Он сделал глубокий вдох. — И моим тоже.  
Нужно было развернуться и уйти, но он смотрел в глаза Максима Викторовича и ждал реакцию.  
— И почему ты его избил? — спросил Максим Викторович. Не отвернулся, не заорал, даже не моргнул.  
Андрей чуть не ляпнул правду, но вместо этого заставил себя сделать еще один вдох.  
— Отцу ты ничего не расскажешь, — губы Максима Викторовича, наконец, совершили движение — растянулись в грубоватой улыбке. — Я рассказал однажды, с тех пор молчу. И тебе советую.  
Спрашивать Андрей не стал — сел напротив.  
— Смешная штука жизнь, правда? — улыбаться Максим Викторович не перестал, но теперь это выглядело глупо — как будто забыл про улыбку, а она так и осталась. — Отец грозился убить за «эту мерзость», а сын сам глазки строит.  
Андрей не стал говорить, что ничего не строил — выражение его лица не принадлежало ему с глубокого детства. Строил — значит, строил. Может он и Ольку кадрит, когда хочет показаться вежливым, кто его знает.  
— Я его ненавижу, — улыбка Максима Викторовича исчезла, на ее место пришла сосредоточенность, и с нею наперевес он стал курить сигарету. — Двадцать лет ненавижу. Двадцать лет любил, двадцать ненавижу.  
— Вам что, пятьдесят два? — ляпнул Андрей.  
— Сорок пять, математик херов, — ответил Максим Викторович. — Знаешь, как они с Иркой познакомились? — Он не дождался ответа. — В больнице. Привезли его с пулевым, она на него посмотрела и записала: «Бытовая травма». Денег не взяла, сказала, чтоб больше не возвращался. Через год ножевое — помирает и кричит, чтоб к «той самой» отвезли. Через весь город тащили. Она посмотрела и побежала искать врача. Лучшего притащила, заштопали так, что следов не видно. Сидела с ним месяц, ждала, пока на ноги встанет, кашей кормила. Он ей квартиру купил, а она квартиру сдала и стала деньги откладывать. Говорит, ты дурак дураком, а про детей кому-то думать надо. Я бы сам в нее влюбился, если б мог.  
Максим Викторович докурил, а Андрей заказал себе кофе.  
— Что он вам сказал?  
— Глупости спрашиваешь, — Максим Викторович вытащил вторую сигарету.  
— Ладно, что мне умного сказать? Я человека избил, вам нагрубил, отец мой не дал вам в свои годы, сестра по больницам таскается, что еще-то? Мать истеричка? Так у нее сына убили.  
— Мать твоя — святая, — ответил Максим Викторович с жестокой решимостью. — Она мне позвонила.  
— Когда? — спохватился Андрей. Пролил на брюки кофе.  
— Три дня назад, — Максим Викторович затушил сигарету, но взял еще одну.  
— Что ей нужно?  
— Матери-то? То же, что всем матерям, чтоб ребенок был счастлив. Ольга твоя звонила ей каждый день, говорила, что ты с ума сходишь. Не ешь ничего, зубришь эти свои лекции. Сказала, чтоб я тебя вернул в зал и разрешил Константинычу дать «пистолетики».  
— Так вы для этого…  
Мысли Андрея обгоняли одна другую. Олька за ним следила, заметила, что он все забросил, стала звонить матери. Откуда мать знала, что он ходил к Константинычу? Поговорила с отцом? Мир стал огромным и страшным, как в детстве, когда во дворе ребята дразнили Ольку, а он пер на них с кулаками, зная, чем это закончится. Олька убегала, но когда он возвращался домой, сидела с ним в ванной и мазала царапины зеленкой.  
— Думал подбросить тебя до зала, — сказал Максим Викторович с четвертой сигаретой в зубах. — Шкет этот увязался — тоже решил в бандиты заделаться.  
— Вы на стоянку ехали, — возразил Андрей.  
— На стоянку, — согласился Максим Викторович. — Думал рассказать тебе, что мать звонила, объяснить, как дальше дела будем решать. Договорился о переводе, еще год просидишь на мехмате, потом с хорошими оценками тебе место придержат.  
— Место? — удивился Андрей. — Как же Оля…  
Максим Викторович вздохнул еще тяжелее.  
— Оле тоже придержат место. Ваша семейка из меня все соки выпьет. Будете работать на большого дядю.  
— Она не захочет, — ответил Андрей.  
— Ты хотел на мехмат?  
— Нет.  
— Значит, захочет. Не захочет — останется на мехмате, будете жить в старой общаге, придумаете что-нибудь. Я вам не мать. И не отец. Ирке я должен, а вам обоим — ни шиша. Теперь еще с Олегом этим разбираться.  
— Почему разбираться?  
— Нос сломан, вывих челюсти, ребро треснуло, про отеки и синяки я молчу. Ты бы хоть рассчитывал силу. Видишь же — еле на ногах стоит человек, а все туда же. На кой черт мне такие отморозки?  
— Я не отморозок, — уныло сказал Андрей. Он бил не для того, чтобы у Олега остались переломы, вывихи, трещины, отеки. Он бил, чтобы ему самому было не так больно.  
— Ты же не серьезно, — Максим Викторович достал еще одну сигарету, и Андрей сбился со счета.  
— Не серьезно?  
— Олежек, Андрей, Миша — какая разница, — Максим Викторович дотянулся до бокала, где плескалась яркая жидкость, и сделал несколько глотков. Выражение его лица осталось прежним. Ему действительно было все равно.  
— Вам правда все равно, — Андрей встал из-за стола. — Я вам не нужен. Маме я сам позвоню. Всего хорошего.  
До самой общаги Андрей не проронил ни слезинки. Ночью, утром. Даже когда звонил маме и объяснял, что не хочет больше иметь дел с «дядей Максимом». Она плакала в трубку, а он — нет. Из-за этого возникало приятное чувство гордости и неприятное — пустоты.  
В одном он ошибся — на стоянку его везли не для развлечений. Максим Викторович всего лишь хотел поговорить о деле. В другом был прав — избитый Олежек стоял для «дяди Максима» на том же уровне, что избивающий его Михалыч. Может чуть выше из-за того, что с его помощью можно было отомстить за старую обиду, но в сущности на той же планке.  
— Опять с Надей поссорились? — спросила Олька вечером следующего дня.  
— Да не было никакой Нади, — ответил Андрей, и его прорвало. Он рассказал ей все, от первого дня, до последней встречи в ресторане. Говорил несколько часов, а она не перебила и ни разу ничего не уточнила — просто слушала, глядя перед собой, и тихонько раскачивалась.  
— Таблетки мне дай, пожалуйста, — сказала она в самом конце, когда повисла неприятная тишина.  
Он побежал за стаканом, за таблетками, а когда вернулся, она вытирала слезы рукавом пижамы.  
— На самом деле, все было так, — сказала Олька, проглотив таблетки, — ты встретил женщину, она была старше тебя и соблазнила. Говорила, что любит. Ты ей поверил, а она нашла себе другого мальчика. Ты очень расстроился. Я подумала, тебе надо вернуться к тренировкам, позвонила маме, но дело было не в этом. Просто ты ее любил, а она тебя — нет, вот и все. Теперь вы расстались, но какое-то время ты девушек искать не будешь, потому что она тебя очень сильно обидела.  
— Оль, но ведь это не правда.  
— Правду, Михалыч, говорить никому нельзя, — Олька опять вытерла слезы. — Если отец узнает, я вернусь домой. Я домой не хочу, Михалыч. Давай как раньше? Ты рубишь ветки, а куда идти — на мне. По рукам? — она протянула ему руку. В детстве они так делали, если решали поклясться в очередной глупости.  
— По рукам.  
Ольке он верил. Максиму Викторовичу — больше нет, отцу — нет, даже маме, которая знала их обоих и осталась с ними несмотря ни на что. Олька ни разу не вывела его в болото или к обрыву, только по маршруту, который они заранее обговаривали. Один раз, правда, она познакомила его с Котёнком, но один раз можно. За такое геем не называют.  
Через неделю стало ясно, что Олька протягивала руку не ради широкого жеста. Она распечатала карту центральных улиц и обвела голубым маркером один из домов.  
— Вот сюда, Михалыч, мы с тобой завтра пойдем.  
Олька привела его в гей-клуб. Они выбежали через полчаса, хохоча, а потом шутили весь вечер и не смогли заснуть ночью. Утром их беззаботное счастье осадил суровый взгляд Котейкина.  
— Пидорас, — обронил он, плюнув себе под ноги. Андрей услышал смех — рядом с Котейкиным стояло несколько одногруппников.  
Олька схватила его за руку и протащила мимо.  
— Михалыч, я им ничего не говорила, — шепнула она в проходной. — Клянусь, это не я.  
— Верю, — ответил Андрей. Больше верить ему было некому.  
Котейкина один широкий жест не устроил. Он кидал в спину Андрея слова покрепче, придумывал целые обороты, и потихоньку другие подхватили его манеру. Андрей думал разобраться «по-мужски», но Олька не позволила. Сказала, будет только хуже.  
Вдвоем они садились на галерку, как раньше, но Котейкин сидел теперь впереди, и группа вслед за ним осыпала Андрея обидными прозвищами, а после новогодних каникул — чудовищных, скучных, на грани срыва — прозвища нашлись и для Ольки. Она стала «шалавой», «треплом», «заучкой». Андрей не слышал, чтобы Котейкин называл ее так, но другие ребята и даже девчонки — они называли часто.  
В столовой они садились вдвоем, на пары ходили вдвоем. Андрей вернулся в детство, у них снова была одна жизнь. Иногда, глядя из окна вниз на стоянку, он вспоминал дорогую машину, но тут же вспоминал дорогой ресторан, и тоска пропадала. Может так лучше — вдвоем с детства до старости. Олька не предаст, одна из всех, а он будет с ней. Что плохого провести время с больной сестрой? Будет строить удивительные города, а он ей поможет. Не будет трепать нервы, как Котейкин, защитит, когда надо.  
Единственным лучиком света в жизни Андрея стали преподаватели и учеба. Он больше не ходил в тренажерный зал, а вечерами перечитывал учебники, и это начало давать результаты. С троек дотянул до четверток, а несколько особенно добродушных преподов в зимнюю сессию похвалили его трудолюбие. Один даже привел в пример, сказал, что усердием и усидчивостью можно добиться большего, чем талантом. Андрей накрепко запомнил его слова и старался вытеснить из памяти смех, который последовал за очередной шуткой Котейкина, которую он твитнул спустя минуту после торжественной речи.  
Лета Андрей ждал больше, чем подарков на день рождения. Восемнадцать, радость совершеннолетия, отвязный праздник. Ему некого было приглашать. Со школьными друзьями он больше не общался, в группе друзей не осталось. Позвать Игорька? С ним ведь не ссорились? Глупо.  
— Ты знаешь, что они подарят? — спросила Олька за день до знаменательной даты. Глаза у нее горели, так что Андрей был уверен, что ей подарят телескоп или микроскоп или какой-нибудь еще научный скоп, абсолютно не нужный в быту.  
— Носки? — пошутил Андрей. На восемнадцатый день рождения он хотел напиться и заснуть в баре, а проснуться в чьей-нибудь квартире и не думать, чья она, что было ночью, и какими будут последствия. Просто встать, уйти и забыть.  
— Перчатки! — разозлилась Олька. К ней вернулось прежнее расположение духа. — Они нам купили тур.  
— Тур?  
— Урал, представляешь? — глаза Ольки светились. Она хотела на Урал.  
Андрей вздохнул. Урал так Урал, хотя напиться и проснуться в чужой квартире было бы лучше.  
Четвертая сессия принесла ему два «отлично», два «удовлетворительно» и много «хорошо», в которых он запутался от радости. Олька показывала его зачетку родителям, тыча ей прямо в камеру, а мама хохотала. Андрей сидел позади и тихо улыбался. Это была нормальная жизнь, где оценки имели значение, где родители покупали туры, отправляли в поход на Урал, ждали домой, садились за стол. Где от них не было секретов.  
Поход получился не таким, как рассчитывал Андрей. Группу вел опытный человек, они бродили по туристическому маршруту, любовались видами, искали лучшие ракурсы для инстаграмма. Андрею было до зевоты скучно, он даже начал искать среди ребят «своих», но спрашивать было страшно, а фантазировать — даже скучнее, чем любоваться видами. Уже через сутки все они были на одно лицо: обгоревшие, уставшие, бредущие вялой вереницей. Андрей попытался вспомнить, что нравилось ему в походах раньше и понял, что это был спортивный азарт — получится пройти короткой дорогой или нет, получится обогнать соперников или нет, потянут они перевал или не потянут.  
В один из вечеров Олька отвела его подальше от костра — смотреть на звезды. Очки ее остались в палатке, и Андрей почуял неладное. Она рассказала про свои планы. Пойти в аспирантуру, потом искать материал на докторскую, съездить на конференцию в Европу, получить какой-нибудь грант. Уже нашла несколько фондов, теперь искала самые выгодные условия. Андрей слушал ее вполуха и не мог понять, к чему она ведет.  
— Тебе правда мехмат нравится? — спросила она.  
— Вроде стало получаться, — ответил Андрей.  
— Нет, — она упрямо замотала головой. — Я спрашиваю про другое. Тебе правда нравится?  
Он не знал. Нравятся ему цифры? С ними все очень просто, они никуда не убегают, у них нет тяжелого прошлого, их легко сложить и поделить, можно даже вывести из них корень. Он зевнул.  
— Тебе другое нравится, — сказала Олька, не дождавшись ответа. — Тебе соревнования нравятся, турниры всякие. Может тебе шахматами заняться?  
— Там разве стреляют? — пошутил Андрей, но Олька осталась серьезной.  
— Зачем тебе стрелять, Михалыч? Я бы взяла все оружие, сложила в одну яму и подорвала к чертовой матери.  
— Чем? — спросил Андрей — его клонило в сон.  
— Бомбой, чем еще!  
— Ты же все оружие в яму сложила.  
— Вот там найду бомбу какую-нибудь и подорву.  
— Видишь, оно тебе все равно нужно, — Андрей зевнул так широко, что свело челюсть.  
— Кто нужно?  
— Да оружие нужно! Сама-то себя слышишь? — он проснулся одним махом. Посмотрел на Ольку сердито. — Терпеть не могу такие разговоры. Оружие — зло, оружие — зло. Люди — зло, а оружие — просто вещь. Не будет оружия, дубинками друг друга бить начнут.  
— Дубинка — тоже оружие, — уперлась Олька.  
— Ско-во-род-ка-ми, — сказал Андрей и пошел обратно к костру, собираясь заснуть. Разговоры про оружие они с матерью заводили с профилактическими целями регулярно.  
— Михалыч! — окликнула Олька. — Вернись!  
Он остановился, но обратно идти не спешил.  
— Михалыч, я просто не хочу, чтобы с тобой случилось что-нибудь.  
— Из-за оружия?  
— Да.  
— А если я от скуки сдохну? — он не стал дожидаться ответа и пошел к палатке.  
Сидящие у костра туристы вразнобой горланили очередной походный шедевр. Он залез в спальный мешок и стал вспоминать школьные походы, где никто не пел песен, зато рассказывали страшные истории. Про чертей, про ментов, про бандитов. Может, кто-нибудь рассказывал страшилки и про его отца. И про Максима Викторовича.  
Возвращались хмурые и злые. Мать налетела с вопросами, отец позвал к себе для серьезного разговора и час разжевывал Андрею необходимость поиска девушки. Услышал что-нибудь от матери? От «дяди Максима»? В газете прочел? Андрей машинально кивал — ему было все равно. Перед ним сидел человек, который по дурости потерял в перестрелке сына и теперь дул на холодную воду. Девушка? Дождется первой перестрелки — найдет девушку, способ же проверенный. Вслух он ничего не сказал.  
Уезжали с радостью. Дома делать было нечего. Застольные беседы наскучили еще с первых дней, фотографии из похода просмотрели за вечер. На вокзале отец не стал ждать отправления поезда и ушел, мать махала в окошко, но уже не плакала, как раньше. Просто прощались, вежливо, без сцен. Андрей занял свое место и открыл конспекты по геометрии.  
— Ты представь это испытанием на выносливость, Михалыч, — посоветовала Олька. — До конца доходят единицы, они потом на вес золота. Как ветераны войн.  
— Их боевых товарищей закапывают в окопах, чтоб не гнили на жаре? — спросил Андрей, захлопнул конспект и уставился в окно.  
— Зачем тебе такие страсти, а? Окопы, боевые товарищи. Войны нет, мир — радуйся. В окопах за мир воюют.  
— Это в учебниках потом пишут, что в окопах воюют за мир, — ответил Андрей.  
Первого сентября он высматривал в толпе Котейкина. Надеялся, что тот отойдет за лето и перестанет быть скотиной. Котейкин быстро нашел их и направился в их сторону, широко разведя руки в приветственном жесте.  
— Голубец и шалава, гляньте! — сказал он.  
Надежды Андрея рассеялись тут же. Он толкнул Ольку в сторону кампуса и просочился через проходную, игнорируя крики Котейкина.  
Преподаватели сговорились все, как один. Рассказывали, что начинается переломный момент. Кто не чувствует в себе сил — уходите. Дайте дорогу тем, кто знает, что факультет для них — единственная дорожка. Андрей вспомнил про геофак, потом про Максима Викторовича и потянулся за телефоном. Звонить не хотел — просто достал. Пока Степаныч объяснял важность дифференциальных уравнений в повседневной жизни каждого человека, Андрей залез в меню контактов и направил палец на буквы «М.В.». Олька заметила, выхватила у него телефон и спрятала.  
Он решился именно в эту секунду, когда почувствовал, как телефон выскальзывает у него из рук. Наизусть номер Максима Викторовича он не помнил и не знал, как еще его найти. Дежурить возле ресторана? Толкаться у Бориса Константиновича? Все это нелепо и глупо. Телефон был единственным, что все еще связывало их, и когда Олька забрала его, он понял, что без этой нелепой ниточки чувствует себя совершенно разбитым. Ему восемнадцать, самое время делать что-нибудь беззаботное и отчаянное, а он торчит с сестрой в вузе, который ненавидит, терпит насмешки в свой адрес. Даже Котейкин, которого на первом курсе не высмеивали только совсем добрые люди, издевается над ним. Отцу он нужен до тех пор, пока молчит, мать волнуется только о том, чтобы он не помер раньше времени, а сестра… сестра выхватывает его телефон.  
— Отдай, — процедил он сквозь зубы.  
— Нет, — решительно ответила Олька. Андрей посмотрел на нее искоса и заметил, что она выглядит в точности как отец, когда злится. Тоже знает, как лучше, ищет в чужом глазу соринки.  
— Отдай сейчас же, — повторил он.  
Она помотала головой. Он вскочил со своего места, схватил ее, запустил руку в карман ее пиджака, вытащил оттуда свой телефон и пошел к выходу из аудитории.  
— Вы куда, Андрей Михайлович? — спросил Степаныч.  
Отвечать Андрей не стал, за него это сделали одногруппники, соревнуясь между собой в остроумии.  
Максим Викторович взял трубку сразу, после второго гудка. Андрей не ожидал этого, поэтому долго молчал.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Помните, вы про перевод говорили? — спросил Андрей. Идея посетила его тут же, на месте, прямо возле студенческой кафешки. Конечно, он звонит, чтобы спросить про перевод в другой вуз. Тот, где «пистолетики».  
— Помню.  
— Можно с вами поговорить? — это было уже совсем глупо. Они и так разговаривают. Хуже только спросить, можно ли задать вопрос.  
— Приезжай, я обедаю.  
Андрей шел к метро быстрым шагом, но последние сто метров пробежал — не выдержал. Черт с ней с гордостью, перебьется, а обедать больше часа Максим Викторович не будет. Он и час-то обедать не будет, просто принято так говорить — обеденный час. Мысли накладывались одна на другую. Он придет и что-то скажет. Что? Про поход? Глупо. Про перевод? Тут либо да, либо нет, разговора не получится. Зачем тогда?  
Максим Викторович сидел за столом, пил чай и курил. Андрея он заметил еще на подходе и махнул рукой.  
— С Днем знаний.  
Андрей растерялся. Какой День знаний? Потом вспомнил — Первое Сентября. Праздник. Сколько он в прошлом году выдержал? Три месяца три недели и один день. А теперь только один день — нервы сдают.  
— Я про перевод, — начал Андрей.  
— Нет, — вздохнул Максим Викторович. — Ты не про перевод. Я думал, за полгода перегоришь. У вас на мехмате, видно, совсем беда с нашим братом.  
Андрей уставился в раскрытое меню. Очень кстати оно оказалось винной картой, где легко читались «шоты».  
— Мне вот это, — сказал он подошедшему официанту. — Три раза.  
Официант посмотрел на Максима Викторовича, но Андрей не мог посмотреть туда же, поэтому не знал, что сделал Максим Викторович. Шоты принесли сразу же. На картинке они выглядели совсем не так зловеще, как на столе, и Андрей вспомнил, что не умеет пить, а еще что не поел утром.  
— Залпом пей, — посоветовал Максим Викторович.  
Андрей схватил первый, выпил залпом, схватил второй, поперхнулся, и долго держал в руке третий, чувствуя, как переворачивается желудок вместе с планетой.  
— С Днем знаний, — еще раз поздравил Максим Викторович.  
Андрею нечем было дышать. Максим Викторович поставил перед ним кружку с чаем, Андрей выпил, дышать стало легче, но жжение из живота никуда не делось.  
— Я вас…  
— Стоять, — Максим Викторович хлопнул ладонью по столу — загремела посуда, испуганный официант побежал собирать ее на поднос. — Письмо Татьяны будешь цитировать кому-нибудь еще. Водку пить в два часа дня ты начал зря, но лучше тут, чем за углом.  
— Да что вы все… — его тошнило. Максим Викторович явно понял это, потому что в следующий раз, когда Андрей осознал свое существование в мире, они были в туалете. Перепутать унитаз с чем-то еще Андрей не сумел даже в своем новом состоянии.  
— Ты меня не любишь, Андрей, — говорил Максим Викторович из другого мира. — Ты просто не знаешь больше никого.  
— Не правда, — уверенно ответил Андрей. — Я в гей-клубе был!  
— Где? — удивился Максим Викторович.  
— В гей-клубе! — повторил Андрей.  
— Ясно, — Максим Викторович перетащил его к раковине и открыл воду. — Не понравилось?  
Андрей энергично замотал головой и тошнота накатила с новой силой.  
— Не звони мне больше, ладно? — руки Максима Викторовича были единственным, что Андрей чувствовал. — Я устрою тебя к ребятам. Хочешь, сестру твою устрою. Можешь мать с отцом привезти. Только не звони мне больше, меня совесть съест.  
— Совесть? — Андрей расхохотался. Слово «совесть» было очень смешным. В нем было что-то от сов и от еды. При мысли о еде тошнота вернулась.  
— Я ему сказал один раз, — Максим Викторович крепко сжимал его за плечи и удерживал строго над белым овалом. — Если бы не твоя мать, он бы меня застрелил. Жена, дети, дом, своя фирма, никакой братвы, никаких уголовников — у него все есть. Я тебя ненавидел. Ты хоть это понимаешь?  
Андрей кивнул. Он не понимал ни слова, но смысл скользил сразу в его сознание, и он знал, что на самом деле понимает все.  
— Я тебя просто поимел, Андрей. Какого черта ты возвращаешься?  
— Вы со мной стоите, — ответил Андрей. Ему показалось, что это исчерпывающая информация.  
— Ты — сын моего друга.  
— Нет, — Андрей рассмеялся. Слово «нет» смешным не было, но он понял, что знает очень смешную правду. Она заключалась в слове «нет».  
— Думаешь, я тоже в тебя влюблюсь, а в конце фильма мы уйдем вместе в закат?  
Андрей помотал головой, на этот раз тошноты не было. Он уже чувствовал, что стоит на полу на двух ногах, а не висит в воздухе.  
— Вы со мной стоите, — повторил он, как мантру.  
— Еще раз скажешь это, и я уйду.  
— Не уйдете, — сознание медленно возвращалось — ушла беззаботная легкость, на ее место явилась циничность. — Вы меня хотите.  
Но Максим Викторович вопреки уверенности Андрея все-таки ушел. И Андрей остался наедине с раковиной. Они провели вдвоем несколько непростых минут, а потом за Андреем пришел официант, оттащил его к выходу, усадил в такси, и очнулся он уже возле общаги. Там, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, его ждала Олька.  
— Максим Викторович позвонил, — сказала она.  
Андрей провел в их общей на двоих ванной комнате несколько непростых часов, и Олька таскала ему воду, таблетки, сидела над ним и говорила добрые слова. Голова раскалывалась, и он постоянно отталкивал Олькины руки. Они словно поменялись местами, и теперь она заботилась о нем. В детстве, когда приходилось терпеть побои, Андрей мечтал, что когда-нибудь этот час настанет, и она будет терпеть, а он — пострадает на славу, припомнит ей каждый синяк. Теперь ему хотелось оказаться от Ольки как можно дальше, потому что чем сильней он чувствовал ее заботу, тем сильней ощущал собственную беспомощность. Перед тошнотой, Максимом Викторовичем, родителями и обстоятельствами, которые вынудили его оказаться в конце концов над унитазом.  
— Уйди, пожалуйста, — сказал он ей под утро, но она ничего не поняла — вежливо прикрыла дверь.  
В одиночестве он рассчитывал разрыдаться, но вместо этого, измученный, заснул и не увидел никаких снов. Наутро, не сразу сообразив, что случилось, он подумал, что было бы неплохо выпить кофе и позавтракать, а потом реальность накатила единым порывом, его в последний раз стошнило, и он пошел умываться.  
— Ты живой? — спросила из-за двери Олька.  
Он был живым, согласился взять у нее чистую одежду, помылся, переоделся и даже расчесал как следует волосы. На лице не осталось ни следа веселого дня.  
— Извинишься перед Степанычем?  
Он помотал головой. Нет, извиняться он не будет. Меньше всего на свете он хотел чувствовать себя виноватым. Они обманывали его, использовали, требовали от него невозможного, так что пусть теперь сами расплачиваются.  
— Куда пойдешь?  
Он пожал плечами. Никаких планов еще не было, только желание сделать какую-нибудь глупость — плевать, какую. Напиться еще раз, только теперь не в обществе Максима Викторовича, а где-нибудь в более подходящем моменту заведении с более понимающими людьми.  
— Мне идти надо, — Олька взяла сумку, накинула шарф и пошла к выходу.  
— Справишься сама? — спросил Андрей, хотя знал ответ, и она не стала ничего говорить.  
Днем несколько раз он сбрасывал звонки матери. Не хотелось слушать, как кто-то в трубку учит его жизни. Тем более такой двуличный человек, как мать. В голове Андрей прокручивал ее рассказы об их с отцом знакомстве с садистским удовольствием, добавлял эпизоды один страшней другого. Так из короткой истории Максима Викторовича перестрелка превратилась в настоящую гражданскую войну, мать работала не в больнице, а в военном полевом госпитале, и в раненых искала богатого супруга, чтобы смог обеспечить детей. Они все стали казаться Андрею мелочными, двуличными, и к вечеру, зная, когда закончатся пары, он вышел из общаги и пошел к метро, чтобы не встретиться с Олькой.  
Недалеко от кампуса взгляд его наткнулся на знакомый силуэт и яркие краски. Олькин шарф, который мелькнул утром, показался вдали. Андрей пошел в нужную сторону, удивляясь, почему Олька не осталась на последнюю пару. Теперь не выйдет улизнуть незаметно — она увидит, как он уходит прочь от общежития.  
Уже приблизившись вплотную, Андрей понял, что ему пришлось идти сквозь толпу, сгрудившуюся вокруг Ольки. Неожиданно он оказался на открытом пространстве, на крошечном пятачке, где стояла Олька, окруженная людьми. Они шептались — Андрей услышал множество голосов сразу, залпом, и начал понимать, что что-то произошло.  
Олька стояла к нему спиной. Он протянул к ней руку, и тут на его плечо легла неожиданно тяжелая ладонь. Она была так похожа на прикосновение Максима Викторовича, что Андрей дернулся и обернулся — там стоял Котёнок.  
— Не подходи, — сказал Котёнок, и тогда Андрей дернулся еще раз, но Котёнок не отпустил его — вцепился в куртку.  
— Ты что делаешь?  
— Не подходи! — крикнул Котёнок. Андрей попытался вырваться, тогда Котёнок отпустил его, поднял руки, показывая, что не хочет причинить вред, и даже сделал шаг назад. Вид у него был необычайно серьезный, как будто они оба делали что-то чрезвычайно важное, вот только Андрей никак не мог понять, что именно.  
— Она его что, убила? — услышал он в толпе, совсем рядом с собой. Обернулся к Ольке и увидел, как она падает. Бросился вперед, подхватил, и заметил, как закатываются глаза.  
— Оля! — он закричал это, то ли вслух, то ли про себя, но его никто не услышал — она валялась у него на руках безвольно.  
— Я вызову скорую, — вроде бы это был голос Котёнка, Андрей уже не был ни в чем уверен, и когда начал трясти Ольку, чтобы вернуть в чувство, заметил в ее руке намертво зажатый пистолет. В неестественно вывернутом суставе хорошо заметно было усилие, с которым Олька сжимала оружие. Пистолет выглядел знакомо, и Андрей вспомнил, что видел его в отцовском сейфе летом, недалеко от стопки фотографий. Он выглядел странным напоминанием о доме.  
— Андрей, положи ее на землю, — это вроде бы опять был Котёнок, но Андрей не слышал его — он смотрел дальше.  
Между Олькой, пистолетом и дорогой лежала еще одна вещь, которую Андрей понял не сразу. Он снова и снова смотрел на нее, пока не начало резать в глазах, а потом убедился — это был Максим Викторович. Его машина стояла чуть поодаль.  
Происходящее начало доходить до Андрея в красках, как будто кто-то рисовал ему детский мультик. Конечно, Олька не знала, что Андрей спустится именно в этот момент — такое она просчитать не могла, да и не хотела. Она хотела другого — чтобы ее застала на месте преступления толпа народу. Чтобы никому не пришло в голову…  
— На месте преступления, — вслух сказал Андрей, потом прижал к себе Ольку и, наконец, заплакал.  
— Андрей, положи ее на землю, — это снова был Котёнок, и на сей раз Андрей услышал его и оттолкнул рукой.  
Скорая приехала почти сразу, во всяком случае, Андрей не успел ничего понять. Медики оттащили его от Ольки, положили Максима Викторовича на каталку, а потом на двух машинах с сиренами, мигалками понеслись прочь. Андрей помнил, что Котёнок записывал на телефон адрес больницы.  
— Стасик подбросит, пошли, — распоряжался Котёнок, и спустя несколько минут они уже ехали, неслись в сторону нужной больницы.  
— Мне надо было поехать с ней, — запоздало сказал Андрей — его посадили назад, и рядом с ним сидел то ли Петя, то ли Слава, то ли Борис — он не понимал.  
— У тебя шок, ты бы себя видел, — сказал кто-то из них.  
— Она его убила? — спросил он, но на этот раз ему никто не ответил. Ни Петя, ни Слава, ни Борис не произнесли ни слова.  
В больнице он ответил на звонок матери и сказал ей, чтобы они вместе с отцом ехали в Москву, а потом повесил трубку и положил ее рядом с собой. Одногруппники крутились рядом, но явно не знали, что нужно делать. Кто-то принес ему воды, кто-то — еды, но он ничего не взял и сидел, глядя в пустую стену.  
— Нужно ехать, Михалыч, — сказал Котёнок. Совершенно неожиданно — сидел рядом, а потом выдал.  
— Куда?  
— Хочешь, можешь ко мне, мать не будет против, — сказал он. — Смысла ждать ночью нет.  
— Чего ждать?  
— Поехали, — Котёнок толкнул его в бок, и это подействовало. — Вот и телефон забыл. Давай-давай, двигай, на выход.  
— А если она проснется?  
— Проснется — мне позвонят, расскажу ей, что ты без нее и дня прожить не можешь.  
В квартире Котёнка было пустовато. Нарочито бедная мебель, отчищенные до блеска полы, недавно перекрашенные стены — все говорило о том, что тут живут непритязательные люди. Андрей отвык видеть такие квартиры, и теперь как будто проснулся от долгого кошмара.  
— Есть хочешь? — спросила мама Котёнка раньше, чем он успел познакомить их.  
Он не хотел есть, спать, ему не хотелось даже дышать, но он делал это по привычке.  
— А если она умрет? — спросил Андрей, сидя на крошечной кухне. Жесткий табурет под ним напоминал казенные столовки, а чай, заваренный из старой-старой ярко желтой упаковки в фаянсовом заварнике — детство.  
— Все будет хорошо, — соврал Котёнок. Глаза его были грустными. Андрей подумал, что Олька совершила волшебство и превратила Котейкина из придурка в нормального человека, но тут же вспомнил, что это жестокая шутка, и перестал думать вовсе.  
— Она ведь все это сделала нарочно, — сказал он еще позже. Чай остыл, и Котёнок клевал носом, но продолжал сидеть с ним на кухне, хотя его мать много раз приходила и звала их лечь спать. Рассказывала пословицу про утро, давала много советов, и тяжело вздыхала.  
— Она очень умная, — сказал Котёнок, и Андрей был ему благодарен до глубины души за то, что он сказал о ней в _настоящем_ времени. Как будто его слова могли подарить ей еще несколько минут жизни.  
Он вспомнил, как оттолкнул ее в ванной ночью, как почувствовал себя жалким из-за ее заботы и захотел самостоятельной жизни. Неужели она поняла это? Или давно хотела все сделать, и просто совпало?  
Нет, думал он, совпадения быть не могло. Максим Викторович связался с ней, попросил забрать Андрея, и она поняла что-то. Что? Что Андрей никогда не бросит дурацкую идею с пистолетиками? Что он будет вечно плестись за другом отца?  
Его осенило — теперь никто ничего не узнает. Олька устранила свидетелей. Игорек не заикнется, если не хочет объяснять потом своим друзьям из конторы, чем еще увлекался по молодости батя. Олежке некому будет предъявлять претензии — как бы самому не попасть в историю, будет молчать в тряпочку. Вот и выходит, что теперь Андрей может _вообще никому_ ничего не объяснять и жить своей долгожданной самостоятельной жизнью. Ни о ком не заботиться, смотреть вперед и решать за себя.  
— Она все сделала нарочно, — сказал он убежденно. Котёнок проснулся — он ненадолго заснул на кухонном столе, на щеке его остался след от угла.  
Котёнок смерил его долгим взглядом, потом достал свой телефон, несколько секунд возился с ним и придвинул Андрею.  
«Два года назад я совершила ошибку — я хочу ее исправить, Котёнок», — это была смска от Ольки. Она была записана у Котейкина Ольгой Михайловной.  
— Что она сделала два года назад? — спросил Андрей.  
— Я не знаю, — ответил Котёнок. — Но это, наверное, нужно будет кому-то показать.  
Он не был уверен. Тогда Андрей взял свой телефон и посмотрел историю. Ему звонила не мама — вызов от нее был только один. Ему пыталась дозвониться Олька, а он бросал трубку раз за разом.  
«Михалыч, — написала она в обед, — я хочу, чтобы ты сделал для меня кое-что. Забери мои жесткие диски и отдай их Котёнку. Мы с ним договорились, что он все доделает, если я не смогу. Он мне пообещал, так что ты ему напомни, ладно? И еще кое-что. Возьми мой старый телефон, ладно? Там есть одна вещь, ты поймешь, какая. Прости меня, Андрей, я сама все это заварила. Ты ни в чем не виноват».  
Андрей перелистывал сообщение снова и снова, пока не вызубрил наизусть.  
Телефон Котёнка зазвенел — он посмотрел на номер и попытался выйти из кухни, но Андрей не позволил ему. Котёнок принял вызов, коротко и односложно поговорил — нет, да, нет, да — и повесил трубку.  
Они стояли возле выхода из кухни, Андрей смотрел в окно, на восход, и боялся посмотреть на Котёнка, потому что по его лицу все было бы сразу ясно. По лицу Котёнка всегда всё было ясно, и сейчас Андрей не хотел знать. И видеть не хотел, и слышать, но больше всего — знать.  
— Ты позвонишь родителям? — спросил Котёнок и ничего не добавил об Ольке.  
Андрей развернулся и пошел к выходу.  
— Нет, — Котёнок снова схватил его за плечо и потащил назад. — Я тебя отсюда не выпущу. Слышишь?  
— Чего ты привязался? — спросил Андрей, резче, чем нужно, но не так резко, как хотел.  
— Я тебя отсюда не выпущу, — твердо повторил Котёнок.  
Андрей заметил, что они были одного роста, и что Котёнок держал его внушительной смесью мышц и серьезного подхода. Мышцы появились у него незаметно для Андрея, а вот серьезный подход бросился в глаза Андрею сразу. Два года назад, когда Олька познакомила их. Она об этом написала? Про _эту_ ошибку?  
— Я хочу на свежий воздух — подумать.  
— Я окно открою, — уперся Котёнок.  
— Ты что, нянька мне?  
— Ты, — Котёнок ткнул ему в лицо пальцем свободной руки, — отсюда, — он показал на дверь, — никуда не уйдешь.  
— Жить останусь?  
— Приедут твои предки — тогда разберемся, — ответил Котёнок.  
Андрей вздохнул, показывая, что недоволен таким раскладом, но пошел на кухню. Там к нему вернулась память об Ольке. Он с тоской подумал о слове «память», о том, что кроме нее от Ольки больше ничего в его жизни не будет.  
— Выпить хочешь? — неожиданно предложил Котёнок.  
У него были водка с газировкой, и их сочетание в количестве одного стакана помогло Андрею заснуть на кухонном столе. Когда он проснулся, рядом была мама. Он почувствовал запах ее духов и услышал ее голос, но посмотреть на нее не смог — ему было страшно. Мама плакала, а где-то далеко, в тысячах километров от них, в другой комнате разговаривали Котёнок и отец. Отец кричал, а Котёнок каким-то чудом оставался спокойным, и именно это показалось Андрею странным.  
— Ты там был? — спрашивала мама, а он кивал. Она спрашивала много раз, и он много раз кивал ей, а потом они просто сидели рядом, обнимая друг друга, и молчали.  
Несколько дней прошли мимо Андрея — он просто наблюдал за ними издалека, глядя на то, как другие люди проживают свои жизни. Отца отпустили на похороны, но после забрали для допросов. Андрей знал, что дело в _конторе_ , в темном прошлом, в куче других проблем, о которых родители никогда не говорили им с Олькой. Мама плакала не переставая и не разговаривала с отцом — даже на похоронах она не сказала ему ни слова. Андрей растерянно смотрел на нее, не зная, куда деть самого себя, но к нему никто не лез. И только когда все закончилось, и он очнулся утром очередного дня в комнате Котёнка, до него дошло, что все это время Котейкин таскался за ним, помогал вовремя собраться, доехать до нужного места, даже до нужного города.  
— Пойдешь сегодня? — спросил Котёнок, одетый, готовый выйти из квартиры, глядя на него, заспанного.  
— Куда? — растерялся Андрей.  
— На учебу, — ответил Котёнок, совершенно невозмутимо, как будто ничего не произошло. Два года они жили с Котёнком в одной комнате, учились, и теперь просто настал новый день, и пора ехать к кампусу.  
— Я же бросил.  
— Тебе есть чем заняться?  
— Нет.  
— Вставай и пошли на учебу.  
Он встал и пошел. Больше всего ему хотелось знать, почему он остался в Москве, что говорила ему мама, что — отец, и как теперь сложится жизнь. Она, к его величайшему сожалению, продолжалась. Это Олька ушла — ей теперь не нужно ничего решать. Он вспомнил, как она тащила его и Котёнка по коридорам кампуса в первый день.  
Они встали перед входом. Котёнок достал сигареты и закурил — Андрей впервые видел, чтобы Котейкин держал во рту сигарету.  
— Это же вредно.  
— Неделя тяжелая, — сказал Котёнок.  
Одногруппники проходили мимо них, сдержанно кивали Андрею и шли на учебу. Для них Олька осталась талантливой студенткой, с которой произошел несчастный случай.  
Андрей дождался, пока Котейкин докурит, а потом они вместе зашли в здание. Без Ольки оно казалось пустым — Андрей заметил новые плакаты, яркую рекламу кафе. Перед ним как будто был новый кампус.  
Заметив Андрея, Степаныч долго стоял неподвижно, потом подошел, пожал ему руку и принес соболезнования. Андрей оглядел аудиторию, но Котёнок потянул его за рукав и посадил рядом с собой на первом ряду. Они просидели рядом до самого вечера, меняя аудитории, и каждый раз Андрей видел грустные взгляды преподавателей и слушал их соболезнования.  
— Пошли, — после пар они не поехали домой. Андрей запоздало подумал, что ему надо в общежитие, но оказалось, что из общежития он выписался, забрал оттуда вещи и перевез в квартиру Котёнка. Когда-то давно, три или четыре дня назад.  
Они пошли к метро, доехали до станции, которая ни о чем не говорила Андрею, но о чем-то говорила Котёнку, поднялись в город и спустя пару минут оказались в парке. Осень только начиналась, но желтые листья кое-где заметить было уже можно, и Андрей тут же вспомнил, что желтые листья обожала Олька.  
— Мы здесь гуляли, — сказал Котёнок. Он пошел очень медленно, свернул с тропинки, и они теперь шли между деревьями. — С Олькой, два года назад, мы здесь гуляли. Я взял ее телефон, — продолжил он, когда заметил, что Андрей молчит, — как она просила тебя. И нашел там переписку. Мою с тобой.  
Андрей замер. У них никогда не было переписки. Тем более в телефоне.  
— Когда мы гуляли тут, — говорил Котёнок, и Андрей почти не понимал его, — она сказала мне, что хочет провести со мной всю жизнь. Я представил себе, как мы будем жить через два года, и подумал, что не смогу так. Мне же придется всех обманывать — я ей сказал об этом. Но она сказала, что все люди кого-то обманывают. Сказала, что у ее родителей тоже куча секретов, и что они думают, что она не знает.  
Андрей слушал голос Котёнка, но тот выглядел замершей историей — картинки вернулись к нему. Он видел свою жизнь детским мультиком.  
— В телефоне, — Котёнок был неожиданно непоследовательным, — было все, что я тебе написал. Все, до последней буквы, что я писал тебе целый месяц. У меня, наверное, тоже есть где-то эта переписка — черт его знает, я телефоны не выбрасываю.  
— Но ведь мы не переписывались, — сказал Андрей. Ему хватало реальных проблем, подписываться на выдуманные чужой фантазией он не собирался.  
— Ты не переписывался, — согласился Котёнок. — Теперь я это понимаю.  
— И что там было?  
Котёнок отвернулся и пошел дальше по парку. Андрей теперь едва поспевал за ним.  
— Не важно, что там было — это был не ты. Это была она. Наверное, она хотела пошутить. Я не знаю, она всегда думала лучше, чем я — быстрее, точнее. Я думаю, она просто хотела развести меня, чтобы потом вышло смешно. Очень в ее духе, — он улыбнулся. — Но шутки не получилось, и она увлеклась. Наверное, так оно и было. Потом она захотела все прекратить, и мы с тобой договорились, что больше никогда не поднимем эту тему.  
— Какую тему? — Андрею отчаянно не хватало Ольки рядом, чтобы она расшифровала ему чужие слова. Что он несет?  
— Она написала мне: «Привет, спишь?», — он закрыл глаза и говорил по памяти. Память у него всегда была отличной. — Я ответил: «Теперь, конечно же, нет». Она написала: «У тебя был красивый свитер, вчера — где брал?». Я ответил ей, где, а потом ответил, что размеров на нее в таком магазине не будет. Начались шутки про размер, а под утро, после того, как мы обсудили все рок-группы, конкурс студенческой песни, шутки Степаныча, она написала: «Ты мне нравишься». И я ответил ей…  
— «Ты мне тоже», — сказал Андрей. Он остановил Котёнка и посмотрел на него, чтобы убедиться, что он не плачет — Котёнок не плакал. Лицо у него было серьезным, как будто он отвечал на экзамене. Андрей представил себе, каким придурком выглядел в его глазах. Месяц переписки: ты мне нравишься, кофты, размеры, рок-группы. Когда Олька решила остановиться? Когда поняла, что Котёнок не влюбится в неё? Когда решила стать для него «бородой»?  
— Она была очень умной, — сказал Котёнок.  
— Я ее ненавижу, — ответил Андрей. До него дошло, что Олька знала о нем абсолютно все, даже то, что он сам о себе не знал. С раннего детства он был для нее глупеньким братом, которого можно натравить на шпану, чтоб знала свое место. Когда родители возражали против ее идей, она говорила им, что Михалыч будет рядом и поможет ей, если что. У него не было свободного времени, своих идей, все, о чем он мог думать, было связано с пистолетами по одной простой причине — он ненавидел свою жизнь. Он хотел расстрелять всех, кто был вокруг него, расчистить себе дорогу. По трупам, по телам поверженных врагов — освободить горизонт, чтобы можно было вдохнуть полной грудью.  
— Не говори так, — сказал Котёнок. — Ты не серьезно. Просто злишься, что она умерла.  
— Я хотя бы остаток жизни смогу прожить сам, — выпалил Андрей. Олька знала, что родители прячут от них какие-то тайны. Возможно, она знала про бандитское прошлое, видела пистолет раньше. Цифровая комбинация, когда она в первый раз взломала сейф и все увидела? Наверное, еще в средней школе.  
— Андрей, она же твоя сестра.  
— Она его убила, — Андрей вспомнил то, что неделю болталось на самом краешке сознания. Он не вспоминал и давил все в зародыше. Надеялся забыть или откладывал — в таких вещах он не разбирался.  
— Мудака этого?  
— Он не мудак, — Андрей выставил вперед руку. — Не смей его так называть.  
— Если она его убила, он был мудаком, — ответил Котёнок.  
Андрей размахнулся и ударил его. Он представлял себе это целый год, но в реальности все оказалось больнее. В особенности из-за того, что Котёнок дал сдачи и ударом повалил Андрея на землю.  
— Я его люблю, — валяясь на земле, Андрей расхохотался. — Понимаешь?  
Котёнок спрятал руки в карманы и ответил: «Да». Потом развернулся и пошел дальше по парку.  
Земля уже была по-осеннему холодной и Андрей знал, что долго не пролежит так, но все равно не мог заставить себя подняться. Лежать было спокойно, легко. Он представлял себе, что точно так же где-то далеко на кладбище лежит Олька. Только она мертвая, а Андрей зачем-то живой.  
Олька ему врала и сделала не меньше мерзости, чем их родители. Даже убила человека — куда уж дальше. Только у всего этого должен был быть какой-то смысл. Андрей с детства знал, что она никогда и ничего не делала просто так. Она бы не стала убивать Максима Викторовича, если бы считала его мудаком. Она многих считала мудаками, но за пистолет не хваталась. Когда они говорили с ней об оружии, она говорила, что все оружие нужно сложить вместе и подорвать.  
— Это ведь я, — он снова рассмеялся. — Это я ей сказал.  
Он вечно лез к ней с разговорами про пистолеты, надеялся убедить ее, что его нужно отпустить в армию. В кадетский корпус, в школу милиции — куда угодно. В место, где он сможет одним махом решить все проблемы. И она каким-то образом его поняла. И решила все проблемы. Ее больше нет — он не обязан следить за ее здоровьем. Максима Викторовича больше нет — не о чем страдать, а боль от потери затянется, это произойдет быстрее, о мертвых вспоминают редко. В _контору_ его теперь тоже не возьмут — путь заказан. С отцом говорить он и сам не станет, и никакой бизнес ему уже не нужен. Учиться на мехмате с Котёнком — вот как она все решила. Одним махом. Дала Котёнку переписку, показала, что произошло нелепое недоразумение.  
И выходит что даже теперь, когда ее нет в живых, она все равно манипулирует Андреем. Он скрипнул зубами и ударил кулаком по холодной земле.  
— Вставай, — Котёнок вернулся.  
— Отвали уже, — ответил Андрей. Он решил во что бы то ни стало отправить Котёнка подальше. Это была часть Олькиного плана, а значит еще одна ложь.  
— Вставай, — Котёнок протягивал ему руку.  
— Сказал же, отвали.  
— Я тоже чувствую себя идиотом, Андрей, — он замер с протянутой рукой. — И мне очень хочется ее ударить, как можно сильнее. Но, на самом деле, она просто не знала, как жить дальше, вот и все. У нее ничего не получилось, Андрей, поэтому она взяла пистолет. Не из-за тебя. Понимаешь?  
Андрей не понимал. Ничего. Нужно было иметь мозги Ольки, чтобы понять, о чем говорит Котёнок.  
— Она решила, что у нее ничего не получится, — сказал Котёнок. — Она сдалась, вот и все.  
— Но телефон… — возразил Андрей.  
— Что телефон? — Котёнок усмехнулся. Стоять с протянутой рукой ему было неудобно, так что он отошел на шаг, и Андрей сел.  
— Она ведь все продумала, даже этот наш разговор. Понимаешь? — Андрей знал, что это правда.  
— Никто не может такого продумать, Андрей.  
Андрей вдруг понял, что Котёнок больше не называет его Михалычем.  
— Знаешь, почему я отказался? — спросил Котёнок. — Она предложила мне встречаться, но я отказался. Хотя я понимал, что это отличный шанс. Никому в голову не придет, что мы просто друзья, что я не люблю ее. Но я отказался. Знаешь, почему? Потому что она не отпускала ни на секунду. Ей нужно было все контролировать.  
Андрей встал на ноги.  
— Она похожа на отца, — сказал он. — Была. Была похожа.  
— Да, я заметил, — Котёнок мрачно усмехнулся. Андрей вспомнил, что они с его отцом о чем-то громко спорили, даже вроде бы кричали.  
— Про что вы говорили? — спросил он. — Тогда, в тот день, когда… когда они приехали.  
— Он сказал, чтобы ты забрал документы и вернулся домой.  
— И?  
— Я сказал, что тебе лучше остаться здесь.  
— Кричали вы довольно долго, — не поверил Андрей.  
— Пришлось очень долго повторять эту фразу, — Котёнок отмахнулся и снова пошел по парку. Андрей пошел рядом.  
— Думаешь, мне надо остаться? Я же ни хрена не понимаю в математике.  
— Как-то же закрыл четыре сессии.  
— Я не про это. Мне ведь это не нужно — этого Олька хотела.  
— И чего ты хочешь? Вернуться к родителям? Смотреть, как мать рыдает и злится на отца?  
— Только не говори, что ты об этом подумал, когда они приехали, — нахмурился Андрей — это было слишком знакомо. Кто-то позаботился о нем, все уже решил, знает, как правильно, а потом засадит пулю в лоб человеку, которого он любит.  
— Да просто я сам так живу, — пожал плечами Котёнок.  
Андрей посмотрел на него и понял, что у Котёнка есть какая-то своя жизнь. И она совершенно не связана с фантазиями Ольки и ее рассказами о светлом будущем. У Котёнка есть тихая, добрая мать, он ходит в качалку, в отличие от Андрея, регулярно, а еще он гей и признался в этом Андрею в первый день, просто слегка ошибся номером.  
— И что мне делать? — ошибка Андрея разозлила. Он уже приготовился разоблачить очередного манипулятора.  
— Не знаю, — Котёнок опять пожал плечами. Андрей понял, что с ним не получится, как с Олькой. Котёнок сам не представляет себе, что делать дальше. У него нет грандиозных идей, а его планы — те немногие, что он строил раньше, давно рухнули. Вместо них осталась злость, и он вымещал ее на Андрее и Ольке, потому что они, с его точки зрения, украли эти последние несчастные планы.  
— Я стихи писал, — неожиданно вспомнил Андрей.  
— Хорошие? — спросил Котёнок.  
— Ужасные.  
— Да, я тоже, — он засмеялся. Не легко, как смеялась Олька — как будто ничего плохого в жизни нет. Немного грустно и честно, не скрывая, что выдавливает этот смех из последних сил.  
— Думаешь, если я останусь, я найду работу? — спросил Андрей.  
— Понятия не имею, — Котёнок опять рассмеялся. — Я не знаю, найду ли я сам работу, а ты про себя. Подработка есть — уже неплохо.  
— Ты работаешь? — он понял, что не знает о Котёнке вообще ничего. Только Олькины рассказы, которыми она кормила саму себя даже чаще, чем его.  
— Подрабатываю, — поправил Котёнок.  
Будущее Котёнка было похоже на города, о которых твердила Олька. Они меняли свое направление от каждой новой мысли. Котёнок вообще не представлял себе, что будет дальше, зато, кажется, отлично представлял, что происходит здесь и сейчас. Андрей присмотрелся к настоящему: они вдвоем шли по парку, был вечер, с разных сторон поддувал ветерок, прохладный, но еще не ледяной. Андрей увидел очертания деревьев, яркий свет фонарей. Котёнок вышел на асфальтированную дорожку и медленно пошел по ней. Руки его все еще были в карманах. Андрей вспомнил, что раньше эти руки были вечно вымазаны в чем-то, то в синей пасте, то в грифеле карандаша. Иногда на них были мозоли — от гитары. Котёнок много что перепробовал, а остановился на подработке, строгом костюме и ехидных шуточках о «пидорасе» Андрее. Он на всем поставил крест и жил, наверное, единственным моментом — сегодня.  
— Знаешь, что-нибудь обязательно будет, — сказал Андрей. Олька могла бы сказать такое. В ее голове в этот момент, наверное, рождался десяток планов.  
— Философ прямо, — заметил Котёнок.  
— Я серьезно, — уверенно отозвался Андрей. — Что-нибудь подвернется. Работа какая-нибудь или еще что. И, знаешь, пойдем, я тебе покажу кое-что.  
Они успевали на метро и даже, по расчетам Андрея, успевали вернуться домой, но он все равно торопился. Туманное будущее ненадолго превратилось в ясную линию. На короткий миг, но его хватило, чтобы он принял решение. Они пересели на другую ветку, потом вышли на станции, которую назвал Андрей, и быстрым шагом пошли по городу.  
На небе взошла луна — в точности похожая на ту, которую Андрей видел в прошлом году. Та отражалась в небольшом пруду, а эта висела только в одной точке — наверху. Андрей махнул ей рукой — где-то там жила Олька, она все-таки переехала в мир, где города могли менять направление. Они могли становиться такими, как ей хотелось, по одному мановению мысли.  
— Куда мы идем? — спросил Котёнок.  
— Хочу познакомить тебя с одним человеком, — сказал Андрей.  
Они зашли в ресторан — официант узнал Андрея, растерялся, но меню принес. Котёнок вертел головой, ничего не понимая, и Андрей усадил его за столик, где всегда сидел Максим Викторович.  
— Вот тут мы познакомились, — сказал Андрей, и добавил тихо-тихо, — с _ним_.  
Котёнок молчал. Взял меню, заказал себе кофе, и стал смотреть на Андрея.  
— Мне никогда не было так хорошо, — Андрей смотрел на меню. — Правда, никогда. Он — мудак, ты правильно сказал, но какая разница. — Он заказал себе стопку водки и выпил ее под взглядом Котёнка. — Я в него влюбился. Мне плевать, что ты думаешь, правда, плевать. И что она думала тоже.  
— Ну ты же привел меня сюда, — возразил Котёнок.  
Андрей вспомнил — это пришло из другого мира: «Вы со мной стоите».  
— И что? — в ход пошло упрямство.  
— Крутой мужик на крутой тачке с бабками, сидит в офигенном ресторане, еще и трахаться научил — тоже мне, открыл Америку, — когда Котёнок произносил слова вслух, Андрей начинал понимать их смысл. Так оно и работало — он слушал и понимал смысл. Он хотел вернуть слова Котёнку обратно в рот и забыть их.  
— Заткнись.  
— Сам привел — сам слушай, — Котёнок скрестил руки на груди.  
— Я тебя привел рассказать, — разозлился Андрей.  
— Рассказать как трахался с дядей на Мерсе?  
Котёнок не понимал — вернее, он понимал, просто не так, как должен был. Андрей пришел в ресторан _в последний раз_ , потому что понятия не имел, куда еще идти — не звонить же Игорьку про кладбище. Мерс, бабки, трах — это все не имело значения. Значение имела стопка водки, старое место и воспоминания.  
— Зачем ты это говоришь?  
— Потому что ты действительно пидорас, Андрей, — ответил Котёнок и пошел к выходу.  
Андрей подумал, что если Котёнок дойдет до выхода, они больше никогда не увидятся, поэтому побежал следом. Официант не стал его останавливать, даже не попытался окликнуть.  
Возле выхода из ресторана Котёнок притормозил и опять достал сигареты и зажигалку.  
— Чего я не пойму, Андрей, какого лешего я сам за тобой таскаюсь. Я же вижу, как глупо это выглядит. Вот, прямо передо мной, как на ладони. И все равно таскаюсь.  
— Глупо, что я пошел с ним?  
— Глупо, что остался.  
Андрей протянул руку за сигаретой, попробовал втянуть дым, но только закашлялся и вернул Котёнку.  
— Таскаешься? — спросил он, не особенно рассчитывая что-то понять.  
— Уже почти две недели, — подтвердил Котёнок.  
— Так ведь Олька, — растерялся Андрей.  
— Ты мне кто? — голос Котёнка стал жестоким. Именно таким голосом Котёнок называл его пидорасом и ничтожеством.  
— Не знаю, ты… — Андрей попытался объяснить. Друг? Нет, вроде бы год уже они больше похожи на врагов.  
— Вот и я не знаю, Андрей, — отрезал Котёнок. — Лучше бы она меня подстрелила. Ты бы трахался сейчас со своим мудаком, а мне — проблем меньше.  
— Зачем ты так?  
— Потому что правда, — вздохнул Котёнок. — Я с тобой уже успел замутить, порвать, забыть и возненавидеть, а ты, оказывается, даже не в курсе. И куда мне теперь?  
— Ну а что ты хочешь-то? — отчаялся Андрей. — Ты меня целый год изводил, на меня вся группа как на придурка смотрела из-за тебя.  
— Два года игрался в бандита, а я виноват, что сказал тебе правду в лицо, — Котёнок выбросил окурок, запихнул руки в карманы и повернулся к Андрею. — Разбирайся дальше сам, Михалыч. Можешь пожить, сколько надо, а потом вали. К родителям, в общагу — мне все равно.  
Он пошел к метро, которое уже давно было закрыто, и Андрей окликнул его:  
— Ты же не серьезно?  
— Очень серьезно! — ответил Котёнок.  
— Котёнок!  
— У меня имя есть, — он обернулся.  
— Жень!  
— Что?  
— Вернись.  
Котёнок долго стоял на месте, поворачивал голову то в одну сторону, то в другую. Фонари высвечивали его фигуру, прохожие обходили его стороной. Потом он медленно пошел назад, но вид его был таким, что Андрей попятился, вспомнив уличные разборки из детства.  
— Ты чего? — только успел спросить Андрей, когда Котёнок налетел на него с кулаками. Бил сильно, но, к счастью, не туда, куда было нужно, и Андрей мог закрыться от ударов, как делал сотни раз в зале. Когда Котёнок успокоился и отступил, болели у Андрея только руки.  
— Я тебя ненавижу, Андрей, — сказал Котёнок и прижал его к стене, а потом неожиданно поцеловал.  
Андрей схватил Котёнка за руку, затащил обратно в ресторан и повел к туалетам. Это был очень странный священный ритуал, он совершенно не подходил под определение «поминки», каким Андрей запомнил его от матери, но чувствовал, что так было правильно. Похоронить Максима Викторовича он мог одним единственным способом.  
— Только молчи, — сказал он, закрывая кабинку.  
Внутри тяжело было разворачиваться, а еще тяжелее — снимать одежду, но Андрей справился с ремнем, а на большее рассчитывать было попросту глупо. Котёнок молчал, и чем дольше он молчал, тем меньше Андрею хотелось называть его «Котёнком». В конце концов, это прозвище дала ему Оля. На самом деле, он был Женей, и хотя ему досталась нелепая фамилия, во всяком случае, никто из его родителей с большой долей вероятности не состоял в банде и не убивал людей. Андрей почти не думал об этих вещах и попытался вспомнить Максима Викторовича, но здесь и сейчас это не выходило совершенно. Выходило думать о чем-то до безобразия нелепом, например, о том, как быстро мама Жени догадается, что что-то не так.  
— Сейчас тоже молчать? — спросил Женя через несколько минут, и на этот раз издевка в его словах показалась уместной.  
Официант не зашел к ним в «самый важный момент», никто не выставил их вон, они просто отдышались в кабинке, поправили одежду и вывалились из ресторана сами, смеясь и удерживая друг друга за плечи. Андрей знал, что никогда больше не вернется в это место.  
Им нужно было как-то попасть домой, что-то решить про будущее, построить какие-то планы, как-то все объяснить родителям или придумать предлог и скрыть все от них, но Андрей перестал думать об этом как только захлопнулась дверь ресторана. Он шел рядом с Женей и думал только о том, что идет рядом с ним.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
